They Were the Bad Ones, We Were the Good Ones
by TheSugarPuffGirl
Summary: The girl's have long defeated the boys, and they don't even remember them anymore. But one day, they show up, but they don't know who they are, but when they do, and when the boys find out who THEY are, the girls world turns upside down into a stream of uneventful events. Original pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-The New Kids**

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! This is my first FanFiction story, so please go easy on the reviews! Also, I would really appreciate if you would give me some good advice! Anyway, I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, or the Rowdyruff Boys. Enjoy!**

**Blossom's Physical Appearance: C-Cup breasts that are the second biggest out of three sisters, curves, full kissable pink lips, long beautiful red hair that reaches down to her knees tied in a ponytail, nice butt, and extremely beautiful.**

**Bubbles Physical Appearance: C-Cup breasts that are the third biggest out of three sisters, curves, full kissable light pink lips, long golden hair tied in two pigtails, nice butt, and extremely pretty.**

**Buttercup's Physical Appearance: C-Cup breasts that are the biggest out of three sisters, curves, full kissable red lips, smooth silky black hair that is mid-back long, nice butt, and extremely gorgeous.**

**Blossom's P.O.V.****  
**

**Beep Beep Beep**

What the? Slowly opening my eyes, I glanced around. My eyes finally landed on my beeping alarm clock. "Shut up!" I said as I slammed my hand on the alarm clock.

Finally, the thing became quiet. There was no use in trying to go back to sleep, I was already wide awake and I have to take an early morning shower. Slowly getting out of my bed, I walked to the bathroom. Over the years, my sisters and I have grown from little girls to fully developed teenagers. We also have gotten our own rooms, much to the delight of Buttercup, since she hated it when Bubbles sometimes cried in the night. As for me, well, I really didn't care, while Bubbles got all emotional, eventually getting over it.

As I turned the water on, I stepped in the bathtub and started to shampoo my hair.

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

I was dreaming of me riding on a rainbow when I felt a lick on my face. "What the?" I said as I slowly opened my eyes.

I saw an adorable puppy, a Golden Retriever. It was my adorable puppy, Willow. She had beautiful, golden hair that was cut medium, and sparkling blue eyes. The Professor brought her home two months ago for my birthday present. I was really happy I even cried. I was so caught up thinking I hadn't even noticed that Willow was whining at me.

"What is it, girl?" I asked, concerned.

Still whining, she jumped on me and then her paw touched my alarm clock. It was 8:10. "Oh my gosh! It's almost time for school! Thanks for reminding me, Willow!" I said as I opened my closet door and picked out a cute outfit. I picked a baby blue tank-top with a bunny in the middle, a white cardigan, a white skirt that was right above my knees, and a pair of baby blue converse.

As I grabbed my bag, I heard Blossom and Buttercup arguing. 'The usual' I thought. Buttercup always woke up late, and Blossom always tried to get her up. They would always argue until Buttercup gave up, and started to get ready. Sometimes, if they went to far, I would have to get in and break the fight. Also, Blossom always made breakfast. As for the Professor, he leaves early so he wouldn't be late for work at this big company.

Once I came downstairs, I walked to the kitchen and started to eat the breakfast that Blossom cooked for us.

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"I don't want to get up!" I yelled at Blossom as she tried to pull me out of bed.

"Well to bad! You better get up or else you're skipping breakfast!" She yelled back at me.

I sighed and gave up. "Fine!"

Satisfied, she walked out the door and I started to change. I picked a dark green t-shirt with the words STFU, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of dark green converse. I also weared a wrist-band that said fuck it. Oh, excuse me for my choice of clothes, sheesh. When I walked into the kitchen, Bubbles was already there, and so was Blossom, eating their breakfast. Blossom was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, a necklace shaped like a heart that her boyfriend Dexter gave her, and a pair of pink flats.

As I sat down to eat my breakfast, which was scrambled eggs, toast with jelly, and two strips of bacon, I started thinking. Honestly, I don't know how Blossom likes Dexter. I don't mean to be offensive or anything, but he's just not the right guy for Blossom. I mean, sure, he's smart like Blossom, but I don't think their personalities fit in with each other. Oh well, it's not my choice, it's Blossom's. "Come on, it's time to go." Blossom said, cleaning up.

After we brushed our teeth and hair, we flew to school. Since we're fifteen, we're in high school. I do have to admit, high school is more exciting than elementary school. I do miss Ms. Keane, though. She was a really nice and understanding teacher. After Blossom, Bubbles, and I said bye to each other, we walked to our classes. I walked to the gym, since I had P.E. first, while Blossom walked to math class and Bubbles walked to her arts and crafts class.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

I rushed to my classroom, already late. I have straight A's in all my classes, but on my attendance, well, not so good. As I walked into my math class, the teacher, Mrs. Gonzales, stopped me. I gave a sigh, I already knew what was coming. "Ms. Utonium, may I remind you _once_ again that you cannot be tardy everytime, everyday you come to school. If you continue with this behavior, I'm afraid I will have to call your father for a parent conference. Now, take a seat."

Feeling all the students eyes on me, I quickly took my seat. I hate to admit it, but my sisters and I are considered by everyone the most popular girls in school, much to my dismay. Why? Because it just means more stalkers. I soon heard a voice speak up. "Before we begin class, we have a new student who will be in our class. Please walk in, Brick."

Brick? Who has a name called Brick? Well, I shouldn't be talking, since my sisters and I have weird names also. Brick walked in and presented himself to the class. "Yo, I'm Brick."

He was pretty hot. He was wearing a red sweat-shirt with a white muscle shirt under, a pair of black jeans, and white shoes that had red stripes on the tips. He was also wearing a red hat backwards that was on his head. His hair was tied up in a small ponytail. His hair was red, like mine, and he had crimson red eyes. "Alright, Mr. Brick, please take a seat next to.." Mrs. Gonzales started looking around the class.

'Please don't pick me, please don't pick me' I thought as I slumped lower in my chair, hoping to avoid the teacher's gaze. "Blossom. Sit next to Blossom."

No! I yelled mentally in my head. To my surprise, the boy called Brick said, "Who's Blossom?"

"She's right over here!" An annoying voice said.

Immediately, I knew who that was. Princess. I turned to shoot her a-thanks-a-lot glare before I turned back around. She was wearing a yellow tube-top that went really low to her breasts, almost showing them, a short purple skirt that almost showed her butt, a pair of black fishnet leggings, and purple flats. Her frizzy, red hair was tied in two fluffy pigtails. She was wearing black eyeliner and purple eye-shadow. Honestly, she looks really sluty, and she is. She tries to hit on every guy, and I mean literally. _Every_ guy.

Brick smirked at sat next to me. "What's up, Pinky?" He casually said, still smirking.

Ugh, I hate that nickname. I remember this enemy from long ago used to call me that, but I don't remember his name, or how he looked like.."Hey, I'm talking to you!" Brick whispered, elbowing me in the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey, watch it! And sorry, gosh!" I said, turning my back on him.

I turned my focus to the teacher when a note landed on my desk. I sighed, what now? I grabbed the note and read it: _Hey, sorry. Just wanna talk, ya' know? ~Brick_

I glared at Brick, but wrote back anyway. _Whatever, and I can't talk..or write right now. I'm kinda busy, if you hadn't_ noticed!:(_ ~Blossom_

Without another word, I threw the note at him and focused on class for the rest of the period. And it didn't help that Princess was trying to hit on Brick for the rest of the period, too.

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

I rushed to my class. 'I'm gonna be so busted!' I thought. I was so caught up in thought that I didn't see where I was looking, and I bumped into something, or better yet, _someone._ "Oops! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you—"

"Hey, relax! It's okay. I'll pick my stuff up, but thanks. Later." A boy with blonde hair that was neatly combed onto two sides said as he walked away.

I stood there in shock. Not only was I late, but I found someone who was cute. I mean, well, he had pretty colbat blue eyes! C'mon, give me some slack! He was wearing a dark blue basketball shirt that said 7 on it in yellow printing, a pair of black jeans, and white shoes with blue stripes on the tips. 'He's really good looking. I wonder who he is.' I thought as I ran to my class.

When I arrived, I was shocked to see the boy I saw earlier sitting next to my seat. Suddenly, a voice spoke up. "Bubbles, you're late. _Again._ Take a seat. Oh, I forgot to mention that the boy who sits next you is Boomer, he is new to school. Please be nice to him." The teacher, Mr. Hernandez, said.

I nodded and took my seat. I opened my notebook and started to draw what I dreamed last night when a voice spoke up. "Hey, nice drawings."

I raised my head to see Boomer looking at me. I smiled sweetly and said, "Thanks. I dreamed about this last night. That's why I'm drawing it."

"Ms. Utonium and Mr. Jojo, please keep it down." The teacher said.

I blushed. When he said our names like that, it sounded as if we were a..couple. The kids around us noticed too, and started to giggle. I blushed more and looked down so Boomer wouldn't see my face. Boomer laughed. "Looks like we both have weird last names, huh?" He said.

'Why does he have to be so good?' I thought. "Y-yeah.."

I stopped talking to him for the rest of the period, since I was already embarrassed enough for today.

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

'Damn it! I'm gonna be late!' I thought as I entered the girls locker room. Almost all the girls were ready, only a few left. I changed quickly, not wanting everyone's eyes on me. "What are you looking at? Perverts!" I said in a annoyed tone.

I knew everyone was looking at me because of my body. I don't mean to brag, but..I've got curves and stuff. And don't think I'm fond of it, 'cuz when all the boys are staring at your butt every day, you get tired and freaked out by it. 'They're just a bunch of perverts' I thought as I lined up with the rest of the girls. When we sat on our assigned spots on the gym floor, I grinned as a girl with curly, dark brown hair sat next to me. "Sup, BC." She said.

It was Wendy. She may look girly, but she's not, trust me. She's a tomboy, like me. That's why we're best friends. "The gym ceiling." I said, smiling.

She rolled her eyes. "So are you up for a game of dodge ball?" She said, flashing me a competitive grin.

"Are you trying to challenge me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You're on!"

We immediately became quiet as our coach, Coach Leslie, came walking towards us. But that's not what caught our attention, it was the boy behind her. He had black hair that spiked up. He also had forest green eyes. He was pretty hot..Wait..what?! Me, the great Buttercup, calling some soon-to-be-pervert hot?! Psh, I must be trippin'.

"Hey, check out the new kid, he's hot." I heard muffled whispers from the girls.

Wendy and I simply rolled our eyes. Coach Leslie then spoke up. "Er-em! Today we've got a new kid in our class! Present yourself!" She ordered.

The boy calmy walked up to the front of the class and said," Sup. The name's Butch. Nice to meet you..I guess." He then took his assigned spot, which was behind me.

"Anyway, we're gonna be playing dodge ball! Butch, you're the captain of the boys team! Buttercup, same for you!"

Wendy and I grinned, while all the girls groaned.

_Half An Hour Later_

I was all sweaty. This Butch guy is pretty good. He even managed to beat Wendy. It was just me and him. I'm the best sports player in the whole school, and I'm not going to let some Butchie boy take that spot in his first day of school. "Damn it! Just give up already! You'll never win!" I yelled at him.

"Please! As if I would—" He never finished his sentence.

While he was talking, I managed to distract him and I hit him with the ball. "Ha! You're out! I win!" I said, giving Wendy a high five.

"Hey, nice job! Looks like you have a competition, though." Wendy said, eyeing Butch.

I was about to tell her not to worry, when the bell rang. After I changed, I went off to my next class.

**Two Hours Later-Lunch**

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

I was already in the cafeteria, waiting for my sisters. As I was waiting, I saw the new kid Brick walking in my direction with two other boys. There was one with blonde hair and one with black hair. "Hey, Blossy. Whatcha doing here?" Brick asked, smirking.

I glared at him. "For your information, I'm waiting for my sisters. Oh look, they're coming, bye!" I said, running off towards BC and Bubbles. "Hi, Blossom!" Bubbles said, cheery as always.

"Blossom. I need to tell you something." Buttercup said, serious.

We got our lunch and sat under the tree we always ate at. I took a bite into my sandwich. "Actually, Buttercup, I need to tell you something, too."

"Um..I do too." Bubbles said.

So we talked about the boys we met this morning, when surprise surprise! They were coming towards us. "What're you girlies talking about?" The boy with the black hair said, smirking at Buttercup.

"What do you care?" Buttercup shot back.

Sensing a fight about to start, Bubbles spoke up. "Well, why are you guys here?"

Brick smirked. "We just wanted to hang around with our babes for a little while, can't we do that?"

I was instantly furious. What right did he have to call me, or my sisters, _babe?!_ I have my boyfriend, and I was not gonna let some new kid call me like that. "_Excuse_ me, but we're not your babes. So you can quit the prince charming act already!" I snapped at him.

Brick's smirk just turned into a double smirk. "Sure, whatever you say, babe." And with that, they walked off to God know's where.

"Well, that "visit" was sure nice." I heard Buttercup mutter.

"C'mon, the bells about to rang." Bubbles said.

And with that, we left to finish the rest of the school day.

When we arrived at our house, we found the Professor was in his lab again.

"Professor, you have to eat! Come up here, now!" I said, as if I was his mom.

You see, the Professor is so focused on his experiments that he doesn't even focus on himself. So I have to basically remind him to take a shower and stuff like that. I sighed, nothing's ever gonna change. And I had to jynx it.

**Author's Note: So this the end of the first chapter! Please send me a lot of reviews! And if you want to find out what happens next, well you're gonna have to send a review. I hoped you liked the first chapter and like I said, it's my first story so I'm not an expert at it yet. Bye, everyone!**

**~Izzy**

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1-They're Hiding Something**

**Author's Note: Hey again, everyone! Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you send me more reviews! So I've decided to make a second chapter to reward you guys for your support! Once again, enjoy!**

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

_-_Midnight -

"_La la la la la!" A girl with blonde hair that was tied up in two pigtails was singing on a rainbow._

_She eventually came to the end of the rainbow, and she found the pot of gold! The girl was about to get the gold when a giant elf came out and attacked her! "No one touches this gold! Especially a greedy little girl like you!" He roared. _

_He was about to attack her when—_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" Bubbles woke up screaming and crying.

"Bubbles! It's okay! It was just a dream! Oh, God, what time is it, anyway?" Blossom looked at Bubbles alarm clock.

It was barely one in the morning. Blossom was already used to this behavior from Bubbles. As for Buttercup, she rarely woke up from nightmares, but when she did, she usually woke up trying to beat up a monster that was in her dream. Blossom turned back to the now quiet Bubbles who was hugging Blossom as if she was her mother.

"Shh..shh.." Blossom was still calming Bubbles down when she heard cursing. Great, Buttercup was wide awake, and she wasn't happy.

"Shut the hell up! Damn, Bubbles! You and your stupid little wimpy dreams! Why can't you use your damn powers in the fucking dreams!" Buttercup yelled, now in Bubbles bedroom.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Buttercup, shut up and go to sleep! You know how sensitive she is!"

"Oh, geez! So sorry! But I can't help it when a _baby_ starts yelling and crying from some dream that had a wimpy monster in it! If you can even call it a monster!"

Blossom was furious. She got up and grabbed Buttercup's ear, pulling hard. "Ow! Let go, you mutt!" Buttercup was struggling to escape Blossom's death grip.

It was useless, so she gave up and went back to her bedroom. 'I'm..so sleepy' I thought as I went back to sleep.

-The Next Morning-

I slowly opened my eyes. For some reason, I didn't feel to good. A few minutes passed when it all came back to my memory. 'I'm such a wimp' I thought miserably. Why couldn't I be more like Buttercup, who toughed it out? I let out a huge sigh before I started to change for school.

I picked a long sleeved shirt that was the color blue, black skinny jeans, and baby blue boots. As I started brushing my hair, I noticed that my bed had different sheets from the ones from yesterday. After I tied my hair in my usual two pigtails, I walked downstairs to see a bowl of fruit loops with warm milk on the kitchen table. I saw Blossom eating her cereal slowly.

She was wearing a dark pink t-shirt with a white heart in the middle, black skinny jeans, and dark pink converse. I sighed and took my seat. "Good morning, Blossom." I expected my voice to sound more cheery, but it came out sounding tired and sleepy.

Blossom looked up and smiled at me. "Good morning, Bubbles. Today we're not going to school, okay?"

My eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because you had a nightmare again last night.." She yawned.

"I-I'm sorry.." I felt guilty.

"Hey, it's okay. I didn't want to come to school today anyway. Today's a rainy day, too. So, let's just relax, 'kay?" She tried for a smile, but failed.

I nodded. Honestly, I didn't like the idea of skipping school, mostly because I wanted to see Boomer. Wait..did I just say Boomer? No, no, never mind. Suddenly an angry voice was heard. "Hey! Why didn't you guys wake me up?! Now we're gonna be late for school!" It was Buttercup, who just woke up from her beauty sleep, or should I say beast sleep.

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"Hey! Why didn't you guys wake me up?! Now we're gonna be late for school!" I yelled angrily.

Blossom immediately spoke up. "Buttercup! Be quiet, you're going to wake up the neighbors! And for your info, today we're not going to school, so shut up!"

I was shocked. Never in my life did Blossom let us skip school. "Fine. I'm gonna go hang at the café, later!" I said, grinning.

I walked back to my room and opened my closet door. I changed into a dark green long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, a green jacket, and my light green rain boots. Once I finished, I walked down the stairs to the door and yelled," Later!"

When I walked outside, I nearly yelled in delight. You might think I'm weird for liking rainy, cloudy weather, but that's my problem, not yours. So get over it. As I walked to the café, I jumped in puddles and sometimes stuck my tongue out to feel the raindrops on it. A few minutes later, I arrived at the café.

As I sat down in one of the tables in the café, a lady with jet black hair and pale skin with blue eyes walked over to me. I smiled. "Hey, Buttercup. So what's the order today?" She said.

Her name was Rebecca. I knew her since she first worked here. "Hey, and I'd like a hot coffee."

"No prob. Be back in a few minutes." She said and walked off.

I was thinking about how I should prank Princess the next day when a familiar boy with black hair spiked up walked in. I tried to hide from him, but it was to late. He was me. He walked over and sat at my table. "What's up, Buttfingers?" He said, smirking.

I glared at him. "Why are you even here?"

"To drink coffee, duh."

"Go sit somewhere else, loaner."

"I'm not a loaner, and you looked like one so that's why I sat here."

"Shut up and leave me alone."

We were arguing when a girl with frizzy hair came walking in. _Great._ So I was with Bitch and now the snotty Princess had to come. Wait..what?! She skipped school too?! This day is just getting weirder and weirder.. "Hi, Butchy! So are you coming to my party on Friday?" She said.

Princess was wearing a sluty outfit, as usual. She was wearing a thin, yellow sweater with a white shirt underneath that was see-through, a purple skirt with fishnet leggings, and yellow rain boots. Jesus, this girl has a bad taste of style.

"No. I'm not going to your stupid party, little porn star." Butch said under his breath, already annoyed.

"What was that, Butchie-boo?"

"Nothing! Leave me alone!"

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to get some peace around here, you fucking slut!" I said angrily.

Butch and Princess both seemed surprised, but Butch was quick to recover. "Yeah, don't you see my girl and I are trying to have some alone time?" He said, smirking.

"WHA—" I was about to yell when Butch covered my mouth with his hand.

"Relax! I'm just pretending so she would go away!" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and sat there quietly. After some pretending, Princess finally walked away. I rolled my eyes and said,"I'm NOT your girlfriend, you pervert."

"I was pretending, Jesus! Get over yourself!"

"Whatever.."

There was an awkward silence when Rebecca finally came with my coffee. "Here you—oh. Sorry for the waiting!" She said as she glanced at Butch, then me.

I sighed, now everyone is going to think we're..you know. Princess is going to gossip to everyone that we're "going out", and Rebecca, well she's just going to tell my sisters.

"Later, Butterfly." Butch said when he got his hot chocolate, and left the café.

I walked over to the cashier where Rebecca was and handed her the money. After I paid her, I took a deep breath and said,"Hey, Becca, can I talk to you for a moment?" I said as she nodded.

"Well, you saw the boy next to me? We're not going out or anything. We had to pretend that we were..you know so that Princess would back off."

Rebecca nodded and continued back to her work. We said bye to each other and in a flash I walked back to my house.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

I was cleaning my room when I heard the front door close. 'Buttercup's back' I thought and walked downstairs. Bubbles was watching some animal-lover show. I could tell that Buttercup came from the café because she had a cup of coffee in her hand.

While she was gone, I was thinking of us three maybe going to shop at the mall or something. I quickly dismissed the plan because I remembered I had to go to the super market to buy food. "Girls, I'll be right back. I have to go to the super market to buy groceries." They nodded as I grabbed my bag and left.

-Super market-

'Damn it. Where are the gallons of milk?' I thought as I was somewhere in the middle of the super market. I had been so busy that I didn't see where I was going, and I bumped into someone.

"Oops! I'm so sorry, sir! Here, let me pick up your stuff—"

I was picking up his stuff when a familiar masculine voice spoke up. "What's up, Pinky?"

'Fuck my life' I thought. I stood up and saw the familiar boy with red hair. "What are you doing here?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

I saw a panicked expression on his face for a few seconds, but he quickly recovered. "My mom was sick so I had to go shopping for her, duh. What are _you_ doing here?"

I rolled my eyes. Wasn't it obvious? "I'm shopping, you mutt. Anyway, do you know what row the gallons of milk are at?"

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I panicked when Blossom asked me that question. You know, the question of why I was here. I couldn't just tell her, "Oh, I'm here because I don't really have a mom and I'm basically the mom of my brothers, and I have to do almost everything for them. I'm just here to buy groceries."

That would be so stupid. I remember when those stupid Powerpuff Girls defeated us. But we weren't destroyed. We were in a coma for about 5 years when we finally woke up. No one was even there to tell us what the hell happened. What would you do when you just woke up from a coma that lasted for five years, and your only memory was that you were almost killed, and that your body was completely different from when you last saw it?

I don't remember how the Powerpuff Girls looked liked, but all I knew is that they almost killed us. And me and my bro's wanted to get revenge ever since that day. "Do you know what row the gallons of milk are at?" Blossom spoke up, waking me from my thoughts.

I was surprised to see that Blossom skipped school, too. She's pretty hot..Wait, what?! No, no no, Brick, she is NOT hot, get over yourself. For some reason, she reminded of one of my enemies from years ago..

"I think they're at the second row. I got to go, see ya'." I walked away.

I'm so stupid. How could I just leave her there? 'Dumb ass' I thought to myself. My brothers and I tried to hide our identities while we searched for the powerpuffs. We tried to act like any normal citizen would. What's funny is that everyone forgot about us during our coma.

I paid for the groceries and in a red flash I was at my home, a small abandoned house. "It was about time you came!" Butch's voice could be heard from the living room.

Boomer was drawing God knows what. In my opinion, Boomer should be more like Butch. Although Boomer was a good listener, unlike Butch. I sighed and put the groceries in the kitchen. My mind started wandering to Blossom…

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it! Once again, thank you for the reviews, and to Cococandy21, I can't type to much of the boy's P.O.V. because it would be harder to hide the secrets that they're hiding. Sorry if this chapter wasn't so exciting, but I promise that the next chapter will be! But remember, you have to send me a lot of reviews! Bye everyone!**

**~Izzy**

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Tragedy Knocks On Our Door**

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! So once again, thank you for the reviews! I love you guys! Sorry if I hadn't updated in a while! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And you're in luck because I decided I will update more and quicker. Also, send me a lot of reviews! Bye!**

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

I didn't sleep at all last night. I think it was because my sisters and I didn't go to school yesterday. The real reason that we didn't go to school was because I was preparing for the dinner I would make today when Dexter came. You see, Dexter and I had arranged for him to come to the dinner today at my house after school. It has to be perfect. The Professor already knows, and I was planning to tell my sisters right now.

I got up from my bed and changed into a hot pink tank-top, a white cardigan, dark blue skinny jeans, and my light brown Uggs. After the rainy day from yesterday, it was getting cold outside. In fact, I could see fog in the open air.

After I changed, I walked downstairs into the kitchen. 'Ugh, time to make breakfast'. Sometimes I was too lazy to make breakfast for my sisters and I, but what other choice did I have? I couldn't let my sisters and I starve just because of my laziness.

I made two pancakes for each of us, bacon, and a cup of orange juice. When I finished, I sat down in one of the table chairs, and a few minutes later Bubbles walked in and sat down next to me.

"Good morning, Blossom." Bubbles smiled.

'Glad to know that she's doing better' I thought. "Good morning, Bubbles." I smiled back.

Bubbles was wearing a baby blue tank-top that said irresistible me in white bold letters, a white cardigan, white skinny jeans, and a pair of baby blue flats. After a few minutes of eating breakfast and chatting, Buttercup walked in.

"Morning, people." She gave us a smile.

"Good morning, Buttercup!" Bubbles said.

"Morning, BC." I said.

Buttercup was wearing a green tank top, dark blue shorts with black leggings underneath that covered her knees and stopped there, and a pair of green converse. She sat down and we ate our breakfasts, chatting about school. After we finished, we brushed our hair and teeth.

We flew to school and walked to our first class. I was surprised to see Brick waiting outside of the classroom door for me. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Hey, Pink."

"My name isn't _Pink_, so shut it."

"Well good morning to you too."

And with that we walked into class in silence. During class, I kept glancing at Brick for some reason. 'He changed so..much' I thought quietly. I mean, come on. He evolved from a reckless, violent boy to a calmed, cute teen. Wait! Did I just..say..cute? I shook my head. Well..he was cute, but a puff and a ruff just can't..be. Suddenly I felt something land on my head. I rolled my eyes, knowing it was from Brick, and grabbed the note.

_Hey Pinky, can I ask you something? ~Brick_

I glared at him and sighed. I picked up my pencil and wrote.

_You already did :p ~Blossom_

_Whatever. Anyway you wanna hang out after school or something? ~Brick_

I felt a blush creep on my face. He wanted to hang out with..me? Does he even KNOW I'm a puff?

_Sure. What time? ~Blossom_

_Dunno. How about at 6 in the park? ~Brick_

I was about to write back when my Ppg belt started beeping **(A/N: Yes, it's a PPG belt, not a PPGZ belt. I find the PPGZ show lame. Sorry to the fans. Also, sorry for not mentioning this earlier in the story.)**

I quickly got up from my seat and said,"Mrs. Gonzales, gotta go!"

She nodded as I ran out of the classroom, ready to fight off whatever monster was up for game. My sisters and I met at our usual place, which was the roof of the school. Our belts had a little screen that allowed us to talk to the Mayor. Yes, that guy is still alive, surprisingly.

"What is now, Mayor?" Buttercup asked, rolling her eyes from impatience.

"Well, um..I sort of..um.." the Mayor began nervously.

"Spit it out!" BC said.

"Alright, alright! I let Mojo Jojo out of the jail in accident! He's on the loose breaking cars and stuff.." The Mayor said.

We nodded and flew to search for Mojo. He was breaking cars and buildings with his dumb robot. "Let's go, ladies!" I ordered as we began to beat up Mojo.

-Five minutes later-

"See you some other time, Mojo Hobo!" Buttercup yelled to Mojo as the cops drove him back to jail.

Bubbles frowned at the comment that Buttercup made. "Anyway, what time is it, Blossom?" She asked me.

"Um.." I glanced at my watch,"It's 6..IT'S 6?!" I suddenly remembered I had to meet Brick at the park.

"Um..I'm gonna go and buy some more groceries at the store, okay?" I said, trying to hide my blush.

"Okay!" Bubbles said, obviously believing me.

"You bought groceries yesterday, remember?" Buttercup asked, giving me a suspicious look.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna go buy some food that _someone_ ate all up in one day." I said.

Wow, I never knew I was good at lying. "Sure.." BC said, still suspicious.

They flew off to the house and I headed to the park.

-At the park-

'Where is he?' I thought as I walked in the now chilly air. I suddenly bumped into someone. "S-sorry..sir.."I began but then I saw it was Brick.

I smiled at him, but he glared at me evilly before punching me towards a wall.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

**-Hours before bumping in the park-**

I was furious. I wanted to see Blossom. Now. I wanted to hang out with her this afternoon, but what I learned earlier this day..I was shocked, furious, sad, and pained all at the same time. All this time..the girl that I wanted to kill and get revenge on and hated for years, was also the girl I…

No, this can't be. I need to talk to her. And NOW.

**Author's Note: So the story is getting juicy, isn't it? I told you it would be worth your time ;) Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, which is coming soon! Send me more reviews! Later, my glorious fans!**

**~Izzy**

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-I Hate You (Or Maybe Not)**

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! So here's the **_**fourth**_** chapter! Wow, I'm making a lot of progress! Anyway, guess what? A few days ago my back started hurting, and then yesterday I started feeling some **_**real**_** pain. Wish me luck, guys! Well, let's get on with the story, you probably don't read this anyway..**

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

Ugh..that hurt. A lot. What the hell is wrong with him, anyway?! I slowly got up. "W-what the f-fuck, Brick?!" I yelled angrily as I got up, dusting my clothes.

I was ready for a fight! Wait a second. I'm stronger than Brick..How was he strong enough to send me crashing into a wall like that?! I narrowed my eyes. He _did_ seem very familiar..No. No, that can't be him. Jesus..help me. He became more stronger than from what I've last seen him.. Either way, I knew now he wasn't any regular boy. He was a Rowdyruff Boy. And they were back for revenge.

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

I was in Buttercup's room, watching her play this Resident Evil game. "Ha! Take that, you wimpy balls sucking zombie!" Buttercup danced, yelling crazy shit.

I rolled my eyes. "BC, Blossom isn't back yet. An hour passed and I don't think it takes that long to get groceries."

Buttercup stopped dancing and sat down next to me. "I don't even _think_ she went to the market. She probably went on a secret date with some guy or something."

My eyes widened. "Do you think that guy was...Brick?"

Buttercup nearly punched me. "What?! No way Blossom would go out with that jerk! He's always bothering her, and besides, he's always checking her out." She made a face that made her look as if she was about to puke.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Buttercup, you're so immature."

She narrowed her eyes at me and gave me the finger before she kicked me out of her room. "Hey! I was kidding!"

Well, I wasn't..but who cares? "Well, you should've said that earlier. Now go draw or something." And she shut the door in my face.

I groaned and walked to my room. I sat down on my bed and started drawing with the tools that I already had on my bed. Just then I heard a knock on the window. "Huh?" I turned to look.

My eyes went wide. "Boomer!" I quickly ran up to the window and opened it just enough for him to squeeze in.

When he got in, he smiled at me. I smiled back. "What's up?" He said casually.

How does he do it?! Even just a simple casual smile makes my heart feel like it's about to explode! "H-hey, Boomer..Wait, what are you doing here?" I asked him, suspicious.

For a second I swear I saw his cheeks turn pink. "I-I just wanted to come over and h-hang out, you know?" He said, stuttering.

I smiled then nodded. "So what are you doing?" He asked.

I began drawing again. "Just drawing."

"That's funny, I like drawing too. Except my brothers make fun of me for that." He rolled his eyes.

I giggled. "So you like drawing, huh? Well why don't you come over here and show me what you can do, Boomer boy?" I teased. His eyes narrowed and his lips curved up into a playful smile.

He walked over to me and sat down next to me. "Okay, but you're gonna have to close your eyes. Ready?"

I nodded, then closed my eyes. I heard him pick up the pencil and started sketching really fast. I wonder what he was drawing? Or well, sketching. A few minutes passed when I felt a finger poke my shoulder. I jumped, I almost went to sleep in the process. I opened my eyes to come face to face with Boomer. I blushed redder than a tomato. Our faces were only one inch apart. "H-here..I did this for you. Consider it a gift." He laughed nervously.

I quickly recovered and he handed me the drawing. My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets. "Wow! You're drawing is so beautiful! And.." I blushed even redder this time. He drew me with my eyes closed.

"T-thank you, Boomer." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed pink. I laughed quietly to myself. 'He's so cute..I wonder if he likes me?' I quickly shook my head. He would never like me..Besides, there's other girls that are prettier than me out there.

I sighed. "I'm gonna go to sleep now. You won't find anything else here for the night."

He nodded. "See you, Bubbles." And he left as quietly as he came.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

_-Midnight/12:01 PM-_

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

Where the hell is Blossom?! I've been waiting for more than three hours and she still doesn't come! "Well, Blossom, if you aien't comin', I might as well find you coming." I whispered quietly to myself.

I knew it was a bad idea to leave Bubbles alone in the house(The Professor wasn't in the house this night because of some big science meeting.), but I'm worried for Blossom, and I'm gonna find her.

I dressed into a simple green tank-top and black sweatpants, along with my green converse. I put my hair up into a high ponytail, and walked out of the door. I've gotta admit, when I walked out the cold air was freezing, but I really didn't care right now. Where to start? Well, let's start at the park. I flew to the park in no time.

"Blossom! You there?" I yelled out.

Heh, I don't care if I'm noisy. Anyone who's still up knows better than to mess with me, especially when I haven't slept in HOURS. I swear I heard a soft voice call out. "Blossom? Is that you?" I called out again.

Again, the voice began. "Buttercup….behind..you.." It called.

I only walked close enough to see Blossom lying on the floor in a puddle of blood, covered in bruises. She was crying. "Blossom! What do you mean—" I felt a hand cover my mouth and hit me with something before everything went black.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

"Ughhh..." My entire body felt like it was burning alive in hell. I opened my eyelids with pain and glanced around to my surroundings.

I was in a dark room, and the only light available was a tiny light bulb on the ceiling. I heard a grunt of pain and a bunch of profanities next to me. "B-buttercup? I-is t-that y-you?" I called out in a whisper. Except it was less than a whisper because my throat was dry.

"Yeah, yeah. Now where are we?" She said, getting up.

She had bruises on her face and arms. I sighed, I already knew what was coming. "I dunno."

Like I said, I already knew what was coming. Her face turned from sleepy to angry in seconds. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?! YOU DIDN'T COME TO THE FUCKING HOUSE AND I WAITED FOR YOU FOR MORE THAN A DAMN HOUR! THE HELL WITH YOU, BLOSS—" She was cut off by a deep, masculine voice that I instantly recognized.

"Shut up, will you!" It was Brick. A shiver ran down my spine. Of course my hot-headed sister had to say something back.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TELL ME TO SHUT THE FUCK UP—"

"Butch! Get your stupid ass counterpart!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right there."

I felt Brick's hand grab my arm, and let me tell you, it hurt like hell. "Let-go!" I yelled, struggling against his strong grip. He smirked at me. Except it wasn't the playful smirk he always gave me, it was the cruel one. "Sorry, Pink, but that aien't gonna happen." I couldn't see very well, because I was starting to lose conscious again, but I saw him leading me into a red room that I guessed was his, and I landed on the floor with a thud. Everything went black.

**Butch's P.O.V.**

I smirked. She is beautiful, ya know. The last time I saw her, she was..well, not so pretty, but she was cute. Yeah, yeah, I've always had a crush on BC since childhood, but I was a ruff, and she was a puff, so too bad.

"LET GO, YOU SON OF A BI—" I put my finger on her lips, making her red with anger.

I loved that angry face she made when she was mad, it made her look sexy. But keep your thoughts to yourself, so oh well. "I'm afraid that's not happening, babe. NOW GET IN." I yelled as I pushed her into my room.

She stumbled and she sat quietly on the floor, muttering profanities that were directed to me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I hated it. I hated the stupid idea that Brick planned for all of us. Why can't we just forget the whole revenge thing and just continue with our lives? I mean, c'mon, we're 15 now and we've got better stuff to do. Now, don't think I'm getting soft or anything, it's just my opinion.

Brick said we were to capture the girls and to make them our slaves. Stupid idea, right? Well, I aien't playin' leader guy here, so tell it to the red-head. I sighed for what I had to do next. I had to make Buttercup become unconscious again so I could put this necklace on her so that whenever they disobeyed us they would get burned or electrocuted. "Hey..Buttercup.." I whispered softly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, YOU STUPID MAN WHO—" Although I regretted this, I hit her with my fist on the head, making her become unconscious again. Not with enough force to make her crack her head, just enough to take a quick painful nap.

I quickly took out the green necklace that was shaped like a leaf from my pocket and slipped it onto her neck. God, she smells good, even in her sweat. I flopped onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

She was pretty, I've got to admit, but I cannot let her get away for what she's done to us. I already slipped the necklace on her that was shaped like a pink flower. Where was Boomer, anyway? We still hadn't told him that we found the Powerpuff Girls yet. And I was planning to tell him when he came back from his walk, or so he claimed. I think he's going to have the hardest time with dealing about he is about to do to Bubbles.

He's had a huge crush on her since he first met her. That guy is just dumb. Literally. I heard Blossom muttering something in her sleep. I nearly laughed. She talks in her sleep?! Ha! I leaned in closer so I could hear whatever she was saying. She was speaking in a soft voice.

"I need to do..homework.."

Jesus, doesn't this girl ever get a break from school? I sorta felt bad for her, though. I mean, doing school and taking care of your two completely opposite sisters at the same time? I would've just beat up my bros up if they ever disobeyed me. What she said next, though, caught me completely off guard.

"Brick..why..I..why.." She was whimpering now.

And for those three seconds of my life, everything changed.

It suddenly wasn't about revenge, it wasn't even about me.

It was about compassion.

That it wasn't Blossom, or her sisters, fault that they were like this.

They were simply doing their jobs; to protect their city.

And I wanted to hug her, to tell her it's alright, that we won't hurt her or her sisters anymore.

That we can be friends. Maybe even..no.

No. No no no no no NO. I can't be feeling like this over an enemy. It's completely wrong. I shook my head. I can't fall for her..not her. Not the target. Not the enemy. I was so caught up thinking that I hadn't noticed that my face was extremely close to Blossom's. And great. She woke up. She was surprised and she bumped her head into mine, causing her to fall over me. And what's worse, we accidently kissed.

**Author's Note: End of chapter four! Anyway, chapter five is coming right up very soon! P.S. Send me more reviews, please! Also, can you like recommend or share this story with other people on FanFiction? C'mon, it's a favor I'm asking you! Thanks! See you in the next chapter!**

**-Izzy**

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Doomed Or Un-doomed?**

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! So my back is getting better! Anyway, I present you five! Enjoy! P.S. In this chapter, the unexpected is in! And you should listen to Demi Lovato's song called Heart Attack. It reminds me of the PPG and RRB ^.^**

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"Ugh.." That hit totally hurt like hell. I sat up, rubbing my head. I was lying on a bed. But I couldn't see because the lights were off. I felt my way towards the door. I was about to turn the knob when I felt a burn on my chest. "What the f-fuck?!" I yelled in pain as I fell to the ground.

I heard a noise coming from somewhere in the room. Suddenly, I felt strong hands grip my shoulders and pull me up. The lights turned on. I slowly turned around and I was face to face with Butch, who was glaring at me. I returned the glare. We stayed like this until I realized his hands were still on my shoulders. "Don't ever touch me again." I said, shoving past him, even though I still felt the burn on my chest.

I was heading towards the back of the room so I could charge into the door, in hopes of opening it. Why don't I fight Butch, you ask? Because I can escape easier through the door, duh. I ran as fast as I could, though I noticed I wasn't running as fast as I should, but I couldn't worry about that now, not in this case. I tried to charge through the door, but surprisingly, it didn't break. "Ow!" I squeezed my eyes from the pain.

The burning on my chest was more painful. Why aren't my powers working?! I heard Butch chuckle. I glared at him as he walked towards me. His face was a glare again. "Get the fuck a-away." I said, trying to push him away. He didn't budge.

Why are the odds against my fucking favor?! "You're not getting away easily, Butterbutt." He smirked.

When I didn't respond, he continued. "We took away your powers with an Antidote X when I knocked your weak ass out. Although they can't go away permanently. So we have to keep giving you some. And that burning you felt on your chest? It's the little discipline necklace I put on you. It's so I can make sure my little _slave_ would be on her best behavior." He smirked evilly at me, although I could see that he was tired.

I was instantly furious. What right did he have to call me his slave?! "I'm not your fucking slave!" I yelled at him.

I tried to hit him with my fist, but he caught it and he pinned me to the bed. "Listen up! I'm the boss here, so you might as well get the hell used to it!" He yelled back at me.

I shot him a glare when I realized the position we were in (awkward 0-0). I felt a blush creep on my face but I shook it off. 'No way in hell would I ever fall for Butch'. He must've realized too because he got off of me and before he turned around I swear I saw his cheeks turn pink for a second. I smirked. "So now Butchie boy is too soft to hit a girl?"

He turned around. His face was filled with anger but he didn't hit me. A few seconds passed and I was still laying down on the bed with my eyes closed and my hands in the back of my head. He had gotten quiet, and I was starting to get suspicious. I opened my left eyelid and I saw him smirking evilly at me. He took one step towards me and I realized what he was doing. "Don't you fucking _dare._" I said, trying to make my voice sound like a warning but instead it came out more like a weak cry for help.

"What's wrong, babe? You're not afraid of having a little fun, are you?" He said mockingly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I sat up and scooted at the back of the bed. "Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. Me!" I yelled at him.

But he didn't listen. He was on the bed now, crawling closer and closer to me. I tried to punch him but he caught my fist and he made me lay down on my stomach, pinning me to the bed. He got on top of me. "I thought you were strong, Butterfingers. But I can see you're weak. Like a _girl_." He whispered on my ear.

I growled in response and I tried to hit him in the face with my head but he pinned my down again. Damn, since when did he get this strong?! "Let go of me, damnit!" I yelled, squirming under him.

"Not until you say sorry." He smirked.

"Pfft! Or what? You're gonna rape me?"

"If it's necessary, then yes."

"YOU FUCKING PERVE—"

He cupped my mouth with his hand. I was also running out of breath since his body weight was on me. "Let—me—go—" I was gasping for air.

"Say sorry, then."

"Ne—ver—"

"Then too bad."

"ALRIGHT, DAMNIT!"

He got off of me, smirking with victory. I had to bite my lip from laughing at his stupidity. I never said _sorry_, I just said okay. "Ha! In your face, bitch!" I yelled at him.

He gave me a confused look before he realized what I did. He narrowed his eyes at me before he got up and pushed me out the room. "WATCH IT!" I yelled.

He rolled his eyes. "We're gonna go shopping to buy you and your sisters some clothes."

(WTF moment xD) "What?" I asked.

He couldn't just shop at the mall, he was a villain. As if reading my mind he said,"Don't worry, Butterbutt. We're not shopping there. We're shopping in the villain world." He smiled evilly.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

'This can't be happening, this can't be happening!' I pushed Brick off of me. My face was a deep shade of red and I was panting. I stared wide eyed at Brick, watching him lie down on the floor in shock and embarrassment. I was so embarrassed that I ran to the bedroom door and tried to open the door, but instead I felt a burning sensation on my chest. I screamed in pain as I fell to the ground.

I looked down to my chest (And yes she is wearing clothes. She's wearing the clothes from yesterday.) and I saw a pink necklace that was shaped like a flower and a red aura was coming from it. I tried to pull it off but it didn't budge. I started gasping for air since it felt like I was breathing smoke. I decided to try and break the door but for some reason my powers didn't work.

A few more minutes passed when the necklace finally cooled down. I glanced at Brick. He was glaring down at me. "You're not leaving, Pinky. So don't try," He kneeled down at me and pointed to my chest,"Or else this happens."

I could still see traces of red on his cheeks from earlier. But I didn't concentrate on that, instead I focused on how I should hit him when he said something else. "Oh, and we're leaving to go somewhere." He smirked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Where are you taking us?"

"To the villain world."

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "W-what?"

"You heard me. We're gonna go and buy you and your sister some _slave _clothes."

I instantly became angry. "Slave?! I'm not your slave!"

He smiled calmly. "If you weren't then you wouldn't be here. Now let's go,_ slave._"

Before I could react he grabbed my arm with a death grip and he led me out the room. We walked down a dark hallway and into another room. The room walls were a pale purple and at the end of the room there was this dark purple portal that I guessed was the way to the villain world. I heard screaming and yelling coming down the hallway that I guessed was Butch and Buttercup's arrival.

They stumbled into the room. Butch had a pissed off look and a black eye while Buttercup had hand marks on her arms. BC was trying to escape from Butch but it was no use. When she saw us, she immediately started yelling at Brick. "LET HER GO YOU SON OF A BITCH! I SWEAR IF THIS MONKEY HEADED BROTHER OF YOURS WASN'T KEEPING ME FROM RIPPING YOUR HEAD OFF I WOULD'VE BEATEN YOU TO DEATH! STUPID MOTHER FUCKERS! I SWEAR IMA KILL YOU ALL FOR THI—" Butch covered her mouth.

"Anyway," Brick glared at Buttercup,"We're leaving now. Boomer should be back soon with his counterpart and join us. Oh, and I almost forgot. Butch, did you bring the collars?" He smirked at me.

(What's with all the smirking? XD) Butch grinned. "Yep." He put his on BC and handed what I guessed was for me to Brick. Brick put it on me and I growled.

"Well, let's go."

Brick grabbed me and Butch did the same to BC as we jumped into the portal. I felt my head spin and I felt like throwing up. A few minutes passed and everything around us changed. I gasped at what I saw. There were humongous buildings that I guessed were meant for important "villain business" that were the color dark red and black. The sky was a dark purple. But what I gasped at was something else. Everywhere, and I mean EVERYWHERE, were posters that had Bubbles, BC, and mine faces on it saying: We hate the Powerpuff Girls!

Many villains that I recognized past by us, and there were others I didn't that I guessed were from other dimensions (Yes, other dimensions. After all, this is a ALL free villains world ;) Pretty cool, huh?). Every villain that walked past us stopped dead on their tracks and their eyes nearly popped out. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, stopped what they were doing and walked over to the boys.

"Y-y-you captured them?! H-h-h-ow?!"

"We captured them the right way."

"You're strategy?"

"We capture them, duh."

"Where's the blue one?!"

"Somewhere."

"You do realize Mojo and HIM will give you more than a billion v-dollars, right?" (Yes, v-dollars lol xD It stand for villain but they also call it villain bucks :P)

"Yes, but we don't really need it since we can actually handle ourselves."

"What're you gonna do to them? The bosses said that you have to turn them in." (I forgot to mention that Mojo is the king and HIM is the queen lol xD)

"We're gonna do something, what else?"

Suddenly a girl with puffy red hair tied into two pigtails walked over to Brick and Butch. **(****A/N: Sorry once again I forgot to mention that villains that are 18 and under are allowed an education for example Princess and the boys. Although nobody in Townsville that is not a villain knows about Princess's and the boy's true identity because HIM wiped out their memories of them. HIM managed to wipe out the PPG's memories of them but he didn't remove all of them because it was permanently in their minds. Alright, back to the story, then.)**

"Omg! I cannot believe you actually captured them! Wait about Bubbles?" She asked in an annoying tone.

I could easily tell that Brick and Butch were annoyed and already pissed off from the other villain's questions. Suddenly, I heard something above me. I looked up and the portal thingy was opening again, and Boomer came out with Bubbles. They landed on me and the collar was choking me since Brick was standing and I was kneeling down like a dog ( :/ Sucks, Bloss.). "Get off of me!" I yelled, pushing them off.

Brick spoke up. "Hey, man! Get off of my slave!"

I narrowed my eyes at him but I let it pass. Boomer got off and so did Bubbles. WAIT, BUBBLES! "Bubbles!" I yelled happily I was about to hug her when something pulled me back. Oh right, the collar. Now I understood how dogs felt (C'mon pplz, ANIMAL ABUSE! D';). I turned around and Brick was smirking at me.

"Heh, you've gotta stay, Pinky."

I felt my eyes twitch in anger but I stayed. I had enough pain from that burn earlier. "Good girl." I heard him say.

"So like I was saying, Brick do you wanna come to my party in my awesome VEH?" (Villain extreme house is for the rich villains :P)

"Only if you let us bring our girls."

At hearing this my cheeks flushed red. Princess noticed and she got mad. "Oh, so now they're your "girls"?"

"Girls as in slaves, you moron." Brick huffed.

She ignored the insult. "Fine. It's tomorrow at 8:00 and it ends at 12:00, but there's no limit for you guys." She winked at the boys but they just made a disgusted face (LOL XD).

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. See ya later, Porncess." Butch said, whispering the last part. Princess walked away.

I felt someone slap my ass. "What the hell, Brick?!" I yelled, clearly pissed off.

He grinned. "Quiet, Pink. Now walk, or crawl, so we can go to da mall."

I didn't budge, and so did BC. Bubbles, however, started crawling quietly. I felt a burning sensation in my chest again but I ignored it. It kept turning stronger, and I felt tears at the edge of my eyes forming from the pain. "I'm—not—going!" I gasped from the smoke.

Brick glared at me, but I could see a spark of concern in his eyes. Suddenly his lips curved into a mischievous smile. "Fine. Since you won't then I guess I'll kick your ass instead of slapping it."

My eyes widened. I felt my body go numb from the lack of air, and the burning sensation. "I'm—not—"

"Damnit, Blossom! Just go if you don't wanna die!" He said.

I shook my head. I saw his face red and his vein pop out on his forehead from the anger. Damn, this guy has a short temper. He huffed in defeat and he picked me up in his arms (Bridal styyyle :DD) and started carrying me. I blushed a deep red and tried to wiggle free from his arms. The burning and smoke disappeared, too. "Let go of me, damnit!" I yelled, my vain also popping from my head in anger.

He shook his head, grinning. I noticed that Butch and Boomer were doing the same thing. BC was trying to hit Butch while Bubbles was just snuggling against Boomer's chest. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH BUBBLES?! And I swear I'm turning into BC now. We finally arrived at this huge mall that was called: The Juvenile Mall.

Man, does this "villain world" have weird names and things. The mall was the color dark purple and black. It was sinister looking. I felt my head getting tired from keeping it up. My neck hurt like hell. "Oww.." I winced.

"Aww, is 'lil Pinky getting twired?" Brick teased.

I glared at him. "I still can't believe this is happening.."

"Well it is, now get used to it." He snapped at me.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

Suddenly I felt guilty from snapping at her. And when I hit her ass, did it feel good. Hey, sorry, I'm a guy, alright? I can't help it. I could tell her neck was getting tired from keeping it up so I decided to let her rest on my chest. "You can rest your head on me, ya know." I whispered to her.

She glared at me before she rested her head on my chest. "You're weird, you know that."

I smirked. "Thanks, babe."

I could feel her shaking from rage but she didn't respond. 'Serves her right.'

**Author's Note: I'm gonna have to cut this chapter short because I don't have that much time today. Sorry, guys! I'm going to make the next chapter longer and with more of Bubbles and Boomers P.O.V. xD Until then! P.S. Please recommend this story to others, please! And don't forget to R&R!**

**~Izzy**

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Enjoying the Suffering?**

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Thank you for the reviews! *Bows down to you* So, here it is! Chapter 6! *Tears of happiness falls down cheeks* I'm so proud of myself! Anyway, I promised to you in the previous chapter that I would add more of the Blue's P.O.V. Well, what're you waiting for? Start reading!**

* * *

**Important Notice: I decided that Dexter isn't Blossom's boyfriend. So basically they were never dating. But, he's not out of the story just yet.**

Bubble's P.O.V.

-Before Boomer kidnapped Bubbles-

I felt someone tap my shoulder gently. I opened my eyes slowly. "Willow..not now..I'm sleeping.." I mumbled sleepily.

I glanced around tiredly, but I didn't see nothing, so I closed my eyes and started sleeping again. Again I felt someone tap my shoulder, this time more stronger. "Willow stop it right now—"

Right there, sitting next to where I was sleeping, was Boomer. My eyes widened and I gasped in surprise. "W-what are you doing here, B-Boomer?" I said, still recovering from the "oh, so great surprise".

Boomer looked up and looked me right in the eye. I could only stare back, sensing that something wasn't right. I studied his eyes. They looked pained, filled with sadness and anger, but from what? I glanced swiftly at my alarm clock. It was midnight. "I'm sorry." I heard Boomer say in a whisper, filled with pure sadness.

"S-sorry from what?" My voice sounded hoarse from waking up.

"I-I can't tell you. But I'm sorry. I really am." He was crying quietly now.

I started to become worried about Boomer, ready to go and tell him it's okay, but for some reason I didn't. _Run._ I heard a quiet voice in the back of my head. _Run. Danger._ I was getting scared now, not knowing what to do.

Without thinking, I felt my whole body stand up and run at lightning speed, out of the house. I wanted to stop, to go back and find out what was wrong with Boomer, but I didn't. I felt the cold air splash on my pale face. I didn't know where I was headed, probably to the far east of Townsville. Finally, I stopped. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in the back of some unpopular restaurant. You could tell by how ugly and unprofessional the restaurant looks.

Anyway, I was still in my PJ's. And I was barefoot. Great. Either it's me or this place is super cold, but I started feeling like some icicle. I could see my breath as I breathed slowly. I slumped down the old, faded, red brick wall and closed my eyes. 'What have I done?' I could fly back to my house, but my conscious told me it wasn't safe to stay there. 'What about the professor?' I gasped. The professor! How could I be so careless to leave him there alone? Sure, he has his laser weapons (Star waaars! xDD), but he doesn't know any fighting stuff. Well, except karate.

Without thinking, I felt my body get up and fly into the air, headed for my house. In lightning speed I was back at the house. When I landed, I looked around the house for any changes. Nope. I walked in and found myself face to face with Boomer. Again. My eyes widened and I was about to scream when he covered my mouth with his hand. He leaned forwards so that he whispered in my ear. "Bubbles, it's okay.."

I immediately relaxed and was about to remove his hand from my mouth but he didn't let go.

"Bubbles…I'm sorry, I really am. But my brothers..my stupid brothers. We..we're the Rowdyruff Boys. We found out two days ago you were the Powerpuffs..Listen. Are you listening?"

His eyes bored into mine, demanding quietly to listen to him. I was scared out of my wits because I had no idea what he was talking about. Except the fact that I now knew he was a Rowdyruff! Either way, I can't help but admit that I'm kinda happy to know that Boomer is alive. What? I'm sorry, okay? I've had a crush on him since I was five.

When I nodded my head, he continued. "We survived you're, um, attack. When we woke up from a coma five years later..we uh, had no memory of anything except that you defeated us and that we had to get revenge on you girls. Well..not me, er, Brick and Butch decided that. I just went along with it..I didn't really want to do all that crap.

Bubbles..I'm sorry..I really am. I hope you forgive me. I have to kidnap you and take you to our hide out—our home. Please..just go along with it, I don't want to force you. Your sisters are there, too."

When Boomer finished, I was shocked, or better yet, on the edge of tears. So they went through all of this, without no one to support or give advice to them? I gently motioned for him to take his hand off my mouth. "I-I, it's okay. I'm happy that you're..alive. I mean, uh, er.."I blushed a deep shade of red. I heard him chuckle. "Actually, I'm happy to see you again." He blushed a bright red before continuing. "So, can you l-let me..kidnap..you?" He stuttered.

I couldn't help but smile. He was so cute when he stuttered..Wait, what? Oh yeah, back to reality. "Y-yes." I whispered softly.

Without another word, he picked me up, wrapping me in his arms (It was snowing now.), and we flew to the hideout.

-In the villain world, in the Juvenile Mall-

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"No, damnit!" I yelled, pushing all the "slave clothes" back to Butch.

He was giving me a death glare—and he was pretty pissed, I could tell by how he clenched his fists into a tight ball. We were in the "Powerpuff Slave Clothes" store. But what the fuck, man?! These villains are so fucking obsessed on catching us that they actually made a fucking store for us! "JUST WEAR THE FUCKING CLOTHES, DAMNIT!" Butch yelled back at me, a vain popping out in his forehead from anger.

I rolled my eyes. "No. Because.." I leaned into his face," I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING SLAVE!" I yelled at him.

He glared at me. I glared back. If he wanted a glare contest, he's gonna get one. We stayed like this until we heard someone enter the dressing room. "Oh, Butchie boo!" Oh no. Not her again. Well, at least she saved me from wearing those dumbass clothes.

Butch turned around and groaned. "What do you want, Porncess?! Can't you see I'm fucking busy!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his insult towards Princess. I mean, why couldn't I think of that? Butch turned to glare at me before Princess spoke. "You're busy with what? Trying to get into Buttercup's panties?" (She used sarcasm by the way o.0)

I swear I saw Butch's cheeks turn pink for a second. "What the hell makes you think that?!" Butch yelled at Princess. I noticed he was walking towards her, which wasn't a good sign.

The funny part is that Princess didn't notice, or care, as long as he was close to her (Lol xD). "What makes me think that is that you're trying to make her change in front of you!" She said, stomping her foot from what I guessed jealousy.

That's it! I can't take another word from this bitch! Without thinking I walked up to her and punched her in the nose. "WHAT THE HELL, PRINCESS! I WILL NEVER CHANGE IN FRONT OF THIS PERVERT! AND STOP GETTING FUCKING JEALOUS, DAMNIT! THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN US, YOU HEAR ME?! **NOTHING!"** I paused to gasp for air.

Meanwhile, Princess fell flat on her face, which made the punch more worse that it is, and she was crying angrily. All my attention was focused on her, so at this time I had no idea that there were other living souls. I was about to punch her again when I felt someone pull me back.

I turned around to give that someone a piece of my mind when I saw Butch's pissed off face. I narrowed my eyes in anger and threatened him in a cold, deadly voice. "What. Do. You. Want."

He smirked. "Just wanted to keep my little slave from disobeying me."

'Damnit! If only he hadn't gave me some Antidote X I would've kicked his ass already!' "I am not your slave, bitch." I smirked back at him.

His smirk faded, and was replaced by a hard glare. "Hurry up and change in your shitty clothes, Butterbutt."

I felt my smirk fade too. "Wait 'till I get my fucking powers back, I'll fucking—"

"Don't keep us waiting, sweatheart."

"I'M NOT WEARING THOSE DAMN CLOTHES—"

"Hurry up." And with one oh, so gentle push, he locked me in the dressing room until I changed.

"Wait 'till I get my fucking powers back, you son of a bitch." I mumbled as I changed into my "new" clothes.

I changed into a ragged dress similar to Cinderella's ragged dress. "Holy shit! Oww!" I yelled.

My boobs can't fucking fit in the chest part of the dress because it was too small! And lemme tell you, my chest hurt like hell! I quickly changed out of the dress and back into my normal clothes. I banged onto the door. "HEY! I NEED SOME FUCKING _ASSISTANCE_ HERE!" Damnit, why're people so slow?!  
A few seconds later the door opened, and great, I expected it to be some woman who works here, but it was Butch. 'DAMNIT, WHY HIM?!' I thought angrily. "What the hell do you want?!" Butch said.

I blushed, but I shook it off. 'No way in hell am I gonna tell him..' I thought. "Can you tell a lady who works here to come instead of _you?!"_ I said rudely.

Butch smirked. "Heh, sorry babe, but you're not escaping that easily."

'Damnit! So I could've just knocked out the lady and escape, but..' "So what do you want?" Butch asked impatiently.

My eyes widened. "Uh..er..t-the.."

"Stop stuttering, damnit!"

"Alright, alright! The chest part of the dress is too small for m-my..er.."

Butch's smirk turned into a double smirk. 'Damnit, he knows!' "You're what?"

Ugh, he already knows WHAT! He just wants me to say it. "M-m-my..YOU ALREADY KNOW DAMNIT! Just get a bigger size!" I said the last part quietly so no one will over hear.

He grinned but went to switch the sizes. A few seconds later he came back. "Here—"

I snatched the dress and closed the door. I changed quickly and tested the chest part. It fit snuggly. I walked out of the room and started looking for my sisters. I bet they're already done. I felt something pull me back, clutching my throat. "What the—hell?!" I gasped for air, that rope or whatever was choking me.

"It's your collar, dumbass. Now let's go." I heard Butch say.

Damnit, I forgot all about that collar shit. Ugh, it was embarrassing to walk, or crawl, around everywhere these bitches took us like a dog. 'Heh, I wonder what happened to Princess.' I thought. Well, the bitch deserved it.

We arrived back at the boys' hideout. I sighed in relief, I mean, at least I can rest a bit more here. As if reading my mind, Butch spoke up. "You're not resting just yet, Butterfingers. Here's your list of chores." He handed me a list of what seemed to have a thousand chores on it.

"And if you disobey me, the necklace will take care of it." He grinned before heading into his room.

I shook with anger. I SO badly want to punch his lights out! I sighed. 'Wait 'till I get my powers back..' But that's the thing. If he doesn't stop giving me Antidote X, I'll have my powers back.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

-After completing all the chores on the list-

I tiredly walked to Brick's room. I know I shouldn't knock on his door because he doesn't deserve my manners, but if I don't use my manners, as he said, he'll add more chores for me to do. I gently knocked on his door. "What the hell do you want?" I heard him say, annoyed.

"It's me-Blossom." I was so tired I had to gasp for air just to talk.

It's not like I never did chores before, but that list Brick gave me had like thirty chores for just one day. A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Oh, well come in."

I entered the room quietly and lay down on my side of the bed. Yes, it's terribly horrible, but we sleep in the same bed. And I know I won't sleep good mainly because first, he's my enemy, second, he's a boy and can try something on me at night, and third, this dress that I had to wear was fucking itchy.

As Brick turned off the TV and lights and laid down on his side of the bed, I heard him say,"Nice ass, Pinky."

I sat up and looked at him, although there was no difference since it was dark and I couldn't see him, I said "D-Don't you try anything, bitch." What I hated about my voice is that when I wanted to sound threatening, it didn't. And this was one of the times, unfortunately, so it came out in a soft whisper.

I heard him snort. "I won't."

I laid back down and I made sure my dress _and_ the blanket covered my ass (Lol xDD). Before my head even touched the pillow, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Before you leave, I wanted to apologize about not posting this chapter yesterday (Which was Thursday.)! I will try to keep my schedule balanced so I have enough time to update more! Oh, and after I finish this story, I will make another story of the Ppg's and the Rrb's, so hold your horses! (Sorry, I like to put a lot of catch phrases, if you can call it that.) Well, please don't forget to R&R! **

**~Izzy**

**End of Chapter Six.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-The Escape**

**Author's Note: So I decided to update more sooner even though I didn't give you a chance to review yet. But I was bored and had nothing else to do, so I thought, hey, why not do a favor for the readers? Thus, chapter seven was quickly born. Well, enjoy! And don't forget to R&R!**

**Bubble's P.O.V.**

* * *

I couldn't sleep through the whole night. Why? Because I was uncomfortable sleeping on an enemy's bed and because he's a boy! What's wrong with that, you ask? He can try something on me at night! Who's this he, you ask? Well duh, Boomer! I'm sorry I'm so cranky, it's just that I didn't get enough sleep and I'm worried and—

"Good morning, Bubbles." I heard a voice say.

I sighed and I unwillingly turned to face the owner of that beautiful voice. "Good morning, B-Boomer."

He smiled at me, but then he frowned. "What's wrong Bubbles? It looks like you didn't sleep at all."

I sighed again. "Well, what'd you expect? I'm not about to sleep in the same bed as my—" I paused. I didn't want to hurt Boomer's feelings, but then again, he kinda hurt mine.

"Enemy? Yeah, I know." Boomer finished my sentence, looking at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, Boomer. It's just, wouldn't you feel the same thing if someone was your enemy and you had to sleep in the same bed as theirs?"

He nodded glumly. "Yeah..I guess you're right. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that today my brothers and I are going out of the house for today to go somewhere important. Um, you girls will be doing chores."

I nodded understandingly. I didn't want to cause any trouble for Boomer now that I was his..er, slave. "Here's your list."

I grabbed it and walked out of the room when he spoke out to me. "Oh, and Bubbles? Please don't get into trouble or..uh, just don't try to escape, okay? I don't want that necklace to hurt you."

I smiled at him and walked out the room. As I headed to the laundry room to wash clothes, according to the list, I heard yelling outside of what I guessed what Butch and Buttercup's room. "NO WAY IN HELL AM I DOING CHORES FOR YOUR LAZY ASS!" I heard Buttercup yell.

I heard a crash in the room. I gasped and quickly ran to their room. I was about to open the door when I realized I ran faster than usual. 'Could it be my powers..?' I ran in circles to see if my powers came back. I could see a baby blue streak behind me as I ran. I stopped and grinned. "I'll have to tell Blossom about this when I see her."

I walked back to the laundry room, leaving Butch to handle Buttercup, and started washing the clothes by hand. Yes, by hand! Can you believe it? It's really hard work, if you ask me. I was washing Boomer's shirt when I heard someone come in the room. I turned around, shirt still in hand. It was Blossom. "Ugh, thank goodness." I muttered to myself.

"Good morning—Bubbles." Blossom yawned in mid-sentence.

"Morning, Blossom," I frowned. She looked really tired, she had dark under her eyes. "Blossy, are you okay? You look a 'bit tired."

She nodded sleepily. "That bitch—Brick. He made me do a lot of chores yesterday. What about you?"

All of a sudden, this felt like a normal conversation. I mean, sure, we're slaves by our worst enemies, but we're talking casually again. I smiled. "I'm fine. I didn't sleep that good but I'm sure I'll get used to it."

Blossom gave me a are-you-crazy look. "Well, good luck with that. And," She looked me right in the eye,"Keep your guard up."

I gulped. "Y-yes, ma'am."

She laughed. "Can I see your list? Maybe we can help each other out a little 'bit."

I handed her my list and continued washing Boomer's clothes. "Wow," I heard Blossom say.

"So why are _you _here?" I asked her.

"Have to wash the red-eyed freak's clothes."

I couldn't help but laugh at her remark. "Well, he probably thinks the same about your pink eyes."

She laughed, too. "He's still an ugly freak."

Another voice chimed in. "What was that, Pinky?"

Oh no, it was Brick. I saw Blossom's eyes widened, but regain her composure. "None of your business." She started washing Brick's clothes.

"No, I think it is my business, because it was about me."

"Stop being nosy and..and let us work."

"For once you agree on doing your chores."

"GET OUT!"

Man, Blossom's really got the nerve to yell at him like that. She can be a 'bit like BC sometimes. "Whatever. My bros and I are going somewhere important today, and I don't want you or your sisters trying to escape. So here, drink this." He threw a tiny bottle that said Antidote X in white letters towards Blossom.

She effortlessly catched it, but she didn't drink it. "Bloss,"I whispered,"Drink it if you don't want the necklace to burn you!" I whispered to her.

She shook her head. "I think it's enough that they stop acting as if their our masters."

"What're you waiting for, Pink? Drink it!"

"Why don't you?"

Blossom shot a laser beam towards Brick's leg, which caused him to fall in pain. My eyes widened. Since when did Blossom get her powers back? Has she been drinking the antidote? Quicker that lightning, Blossom ran to Brick's side and shot another laser at Brick's arm, causing him to open his mouth in pain.

Blossom quickly opened the bottle and forced Brick to drink the antidote. Brick tried spitting out the antidote but it was too late, he already swallowed it. We just stood there for a few seconds before Blossom finally said, "Let's go."

Before we left we locked the door to make sure Brick didn't get out. As we walked down the hallway, trying to look casual, we talked quietly to each other. "So what do we do now?" I asked Blossom as we turned to a corner.

"We have to get Buttercup. There's only two of them, and three of us. So I think we can take them on. Besides, without Brick to order them around, we can take 'em out." She said, giving me a wink before we headed to Butch's room.

Blossom took a deep breath. "Okay, here we go."

I nodded and she knocked lightly on the door. "What the hell do you want?!" We heard Butch say.

"Brick said he wanted to talk to you at his room." Blossom said.

"Meh, I'll be right there."

We heard Buttercup and Butch yelling before he opened the door and walked to Brick's room. "Quick, we only have three minutes left. Get Buttercup, and take out Butch." Blossom said quickly.

I nodded and we opened the door quietly but quickly. Buttercup was on the floor crossing her arms, clearly pissed off by whatever Butch said to her earlier. "Buttercup, quick! Come with us and help us take out Butch!" I said quietly.

Her eyes widened. "W-what?"

Blossom grabbed her arm. "We'll explain later. Have your powers come back?"

"A little, kinda. But don't tell Butch."

"Good, because ours came back, too."

"Okay, okay, now let's go!"

We ran quietly to Brick's room and found Butch waiting there impatiently.

He looked at us when we came in. "What the hell are you here for?"

"Uh..Brick told us to, um, come here because.." I looked at my sisters for help.

Buttercup quickly spoke up. "He said that he wanted to talk to all of us, duh." Man, BC's always been a good liar.

Butch gave us a funny look before he said,"Whatever."

Blossom squeezed my hand, signaling me to go to action. I took a deep breath and in a blue flash ran behind Butch and grabbed his arms, forcing them to stay behind his back. He was about to hit me with his head when Buttercup punched him right in the nose. Butch opened his mouth to yell in pain when Blossom poured Antidote X into his mouth forcing him to swallow. "DAMN YOU, FUCKING BITCHES—" Buttercup covered his mouth and wrapped duct tape around his mouth and hands.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I so badly wanted to punch you, _babe._" She kicked him right in the "nuts" (Owchhh DDx) and he squirmed around from the pain.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. Now let's go get Boomer." Blossom said.

We nodded and headed for Boomer's room. He wasn't there. "Where's Boomer?" We all asked.

"He's right here." We all turned and saw Boomer standing casually against the wall.

I looked down, feeling guilty for what I was about to do. I took a deep breath and said,"Boomer, this time _I'm_ sorry."

He gave me a confused look. "What do you mea—"

We shot a laser at him and put duct tape around his hands and then on his mouth after he swallowed the Antidote X. "I'm sorry Boomer." I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bubbles, let's go." Buttercup said.

I nodded and we all flew out of the house and to ours. 'Boy, professor is gonna be so worried and mad' I thought as we flew home.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

"And that's what happened." I said to the Professor.

When we came home, he was a wreck, and was worried about us. His face was expressionless, as always when he was in shock or thinking hard. "Well, girls, I think we're not going to be able to stay here."

"What?!" We all yelled.

"You heard me. There's a big chance those boys are coming back again for a _second_ revenge, so we can't live in the same house any longer. Understand?"

We all nodded, shocked. How could we leave this beautiful house of ours, where we shared our memories with, since five years old? "I-I understand." I said, no emotion in my voice.

"We have to pack up now. Pack up only the stuff that is valuable. You may take two extra items. TWO only." The professor said strictly.

We nodded and flew up the stairs and immediately started packing. I packed up my PJ's, casual clothes, one dress, tooth brush, hairbrush, and my two things of choice: my iPhone and laptop (with the chargers). "Hurry up, Bloss!" BC yelled from downstairs.

When I came down, the professor immediately spoke up. "I booked us a spot in the Grand san diego hotel, which is of course, in san diego. Can you fly us there in 2 hours?" He asked us.

Pfft, two hours is nothing. "Yeah, we could." We all nodded and we flew to san diego quickly for the whole night. (Pretty weird, huh. o_0).

-Two hours later-

"Okay, we're here." The professor said, clearly dazed by the ride in the sky. By the time we came, it was mid night. Good thing the hotel is twenty four hours awake. "Hello." The professor said to the man working at the lobby.

"Hello. What is your name?"

"John Utonium."

"Okay, sir. You're room number is 318 on the second floor. Here is your key."

When we got on the elevator professor spoke up. "Listen, I don't want you to use your powers, okay? We're gonna try and keep our identities a secret. We don't want any villains to tell the Rowdyruffs our location."

"Okay."

When we entered our room, fresh air splashed onto our faces, relaxing us a little. There were only two beds. My sisters and I slept in the larger bed and professor slept in the smaller one. "Aw, man, I'm gonna feel so cramped in this bed with all of us!" I heard BC whine.

"At least we don't have to sleep in the same bed as….." For the first time in a while, I slept into a long, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Poor Blossom, lol! Anyway, don't forget to R&R! I mean, READ AND REVIEW! Like, send me lots! Pwease! O.O Haha, anyway, have a nice day, folks! Oh, and I forgot to mention that the ppg's removed their necklaces ;D.**

**~Izzy**

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Puffs Undercover**

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Cheers, it's the eighth chapter! Anyway, I wanted to inform you that I created a new community called BlossomxBrick 4Ever, so to those who are interested in joining, please message me with the title "Community", and I'll add you to the community. Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"Buttercup! Wake up!"

"What the hell do you want?"

"We're going out today!"

It was Blossom, trying to wake me up, as usual. 'Wait..' I sat up instantly and studied my surroundings. Pale, fancy walls instead of green, two beds instead of just one, a large drawer with a mirror, yup, definitely not my room, but the hotel's. "And you're telling me because..?" I decided to play dumb, although I know Blossom wouldn't fall for it.

She rolled her eyes. "Stop acting stupid. Now get dressed."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Do you really expect me to get dressed when I don't even know where we're going?"

"We're going shopping for more clothes at this mall that's near the hotel."

"But we don't have enough space in the luggage to hold the "extra" clothes?"

At this she huffed. "Professor said that we're going to be staying here until we find a proper home. We'll use the drawer to store our clothes. Satisfied?"

"Yeah, now excuse me, I'm gonna go change."

I stood up, grabbed my luggage, and headed to the bathroom. The others were already dressed and ready to go, so I had to hurry. I glanced at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess, and my clothes were all wrinkled and tattered up. I took a deep breath and changed. I changed into a green t-shirt with a black undershirt with long sleeves underneath, dark blue shorts and black leggings that stopped just below my knee. I quickly put on my green converse. I brushed my hair and teeth and walked out of the bathroom. "Okay, I'm ready."

Everyone nodded and we left. Blossom was wearing a pink and white striped shirt with long sleeves, light blue skinny jeans and light brown Uggs. Bubbles was wearing a plain white shirt with long sleeves, a light blue no sew denim vest, a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and light brown Uggs. I studied the professor.

I can't believe what I saw. The professor actually weared something besides his usual lab coat. He was wearing a faded red t-shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. "Okay, girls. I'm going to go look around for any jobs. Don't worry, I still have my job, I'm just looking for a closer one. Anyway, you girls can go and look around in the mall. Here's a map so you wouldn't get lost," He handed Blossom the map. " Right now it's three, so be sure to come back at the hotel by five _sharp. And_ make sure you don't use your powers or in case of an emergency, just flee. I've researched the place and there isn't any villains here, but we want to keep a low profile, okay?"

We all nodded and walked inside the mall.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

Once we entered the mall, Bubbles immediately spoke up. "Ooh! Blossom, can we go to that store over there?"

She pointed to a store with cute clothes in it. I read the sign. It said "50% off the whole store!" I grinned. From what happened yesterday, I needed a good break. "Okay, let's go!"

I heard Buttercup groan, but followed us anyway. When I entered the store, my eyes caught on a pair of dot high waist jean shorts. I smiled. "Looks like this is going to be a long day."

-Two Hours Later-

"Look what I got!" Bubbles squealed happily.

She held up a white shirt with an owl on it. I smiled. "That's cute, Bubbles."

"Pfft. Look what _I_ got." Buttercup held up a pair of black ripped leggings and black combat boots. "Good, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Definitely."

I bought a new pair of light brown moccasins since I left my pair at home, another pair of light brown PU leather furry lace up women's flat booties, and a hot pink tank top with a lace trim. (**A/N: Sorry if I talk too much about clothes, it's just that I ****LOVE**** fashion and buying and all that girly stuff.**) Anyway, we decided to go to the food court and buy some fast food with our remaining money. As we walked to our destination, Bubbles and Buttercup were arguing about whether prep clothes were better than punk clothes, as BC calls it.

I paid no attention to their argument, as I was caught up in my own thoughts. 'I can't believe we just left just like that! Even the Professor, who loves Townsville, just gave up everything we had and told us to go here? And what about protecting the city? The mayor? I mean, he left all of his _experiments_! Wait. A. second. HIS EXPERIMENTS! He left all of his collected data! Oh my gosh, I have to tell him right away-'

"Hey, Blossom! You okay?"

It was Bubbles. I turned to look at her, giving her a questioning look. I then realized I had bumped into someone, and I knocked them over. My eyes widened. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I bent over to help them up.

When the stranger finally stood up, he turned to look at me. 'Oh. My God..' He was so..how do I put it? Handsome? No, that wouldn't describe him. He was beautiful. He had dark brown hair that was scattered in a messy way that managed to look cute, tan skin and a well-shaped muscular body, and soft chocolate brown eyes. I realized that he couldn't have been just a few years older than me. He was wearing a white muscle shirt, faded blue jeans, and black Chuck Taylors.

He grinned and held out his hand. "Sorry about that. My name is David."

I nodded slowly and shook his hand, completely dazed. "H-Hi, my name is Blossom. And I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier."

He smiled warmly. "Guess I'll see you around then." And with that, he walked off.

I stood there, marveling at his beauty. I snapped out of my daze when I saw a hand waving in my face.

"Hey, Blossom! Wake up, will ya!" I heard someone say.

I blinked a few times, my mind trying to process what had just happened. I heard Buttercup chuckle. "Someone's fallen in _looove_."

Bubbles giggled. I suddenly remembered where I was and turned around to face them. "W-What do you mean?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "You can be SO clueless sometimes. Anyway, we saw how you looked at that dude just now. There was practically hearts in your freakin' eyes!"

I shook my head. "I barely arrived here, there's no way I can like somebody that fast—"

"Save it, Blossom. Now let's go eat, I'm dying!"

I picked up my bags and we continued our way to the food court. When we arrived, we decided to order food from McDonald's. (**A/N: Lol, I know what you're thinking: Seriously? But hey, everyone likes some good ol' McDonald's ;D**). As we sat on a table, we decided to talk about what happened yesterday, but in whispers, of course. "I can't believe we just left everything behind and just moved over here! And what about our jobs? What will happen to the people, the Mayor?" Buttercup exclaimed in a quiet whisper.

I took a bite of my cheeseburger. "I think the Townsville Cops can handle the crimes. Besides, there's hardly any crimes anymore. So we're not that needed anymore." I reasoned.

Bubbles chimed in. "But we grew up there! We can't just leave everyone without warning!"

Buttercup shook her head and looked at me. "Any ideas, leader girl?"

I was so used to that nickname that I didn't take it offensive anymore. I thought for a moment, then shook my head. "I don't know what to do..I mean, come on. The Professor made such a risky decision that I don't know what to do!"

Bubbles sighed. "Well at least my mind was cooperative enough to take Willow with me."

BC and I rolled our eyes. "_Off topic_."

After we finished eating, we walked back to the hotel.

**Bubble's P.O.V.**

"Man, I _hate_ walking." Buttercup says when we enter our room.

I sat on the edge of the bed that we share. "Well, get used to it because we're gonna have to walk for as long as we live here." I heard Blossom mutter.

Buttercup kicked off her shoes and flopped on the bed, rubbing the heel of her foot. "Whatever."

I glanced at the clock. It was four thirty-nine. I decided to ask Blossom a question. "Blossom?" I called to her.

She was in the bathroom washing her face. "Yeah?" I heard her say.

"Are we going to school here?"

She came out of the bathroom, drying her face with a towel. "I don't know..I'm thinking the Professor will sign us into some school next week. But for now, let's just relax, okay?" She flashed me a smile.

"O-Okay." I said nervously.

Believe it or not, I hated being the new kid. I remember when my sisters' and I were four years old, and we lived in Cityville. The Professor decided to enroll us in this preschool called Roachy Poaks. It truly was the worst experience ever, at least for me. I was just starting to fit in when we moved to Townsville. I was the new kid again, now five years old. Cityville did not know about our powers, because Professor told us to not use them.

Then when we were playing a game of tag at Pokey Oaks, we "accidently" used our powers to tag each other. We were clueless back then, so when we were playing "tag", we had no idea that we were destroying the city. Luckily for us, when Mojo Jojo started trying to take over the city, we defeated him and we saved Townsville. You know the rest. We fit in quite well, if you ask me. And everyone was nice to us, except for the villains and Princess, of course. Ugh, just mentioning that name gives me a headache.

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. It was Buttercup. "Hey, you guys wanna check out this place? The Professor never said _where_ in the hotel we have to meet him, after all." She had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Um, Buttercup, maybe we should ask Blossom first—"

"Nah, she'll agree with it. Right Blossom?" BC turned to her.

Blossom seemed to be deep in thought. "Heloooo!" BC said.

Blossom blinked a few times before she regained her composure. "What is it, Buttercup?"

"I _said_ do you wanna check this place out? Pops never said where we have to meet him in the hotel."

Blossom sighed, deciding whether we should go or not. Buttercup tapped her foot impatiently.

"Ugh,fine."

We all bolted out the door, well, BC and I, since we wanted to see what this place had. By the time we slowed down, we were at this casino **(A/N: Now, I know what you're thinking: Wanna-be LV? Nope. I just wanted to make this hotel like Circus Circus, from LV, the hotel. It's my fave hotel *-* Anyway, this hotel is like CC except it's located in San Diego ;))**.

"Holy shit.." Buttercup said, amazed.

"Guys! Wait up!" Blossom said.

When she reached us her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. "The lights are pretty." I said, admiring them. Then I realized that they were red, _blue,_ and green. They reminded me of us, but also of _them_, or let's just say,_ him._ I turned away, forcing the painful memory to the back of my mind.

I then noticed that she wasn't staring at the casino, but something else. "What? What is it?" BC and I said.

We followed her gaze and we gasped in shock. "Oh my God…." We all said.

Sitting on a table with at least four guys, who were all up on them, were the Powerpunk Girls.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Was it boring? Exciting? And Blossom has a crush on someone! Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! Remember, R&R! **

**~Izzy**

**End of chapter 8.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine-War and Discovery**

**Author's Note: Um…thanks for the reviews, I guess. Anyway, here's chapter nine. Enjoy (x.**

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

'Shit shit shit shit shit' I thought. I can't believe it. No, this must be some sort of illusion! It _can't_ be them! But then there they are, definitely not an illusion. I heard my sisters gasp, but I didn't care. What I cared about was _how_ they entered our dimension and exited from _theirs!_ I wanted to walk back the way we came, but like the idiots that we were, we stayed frozen on the spot, as if our bodies _wanted_ to be spotted by _them._

The redheaded girl, who's name I think was Berserk, caught my eye, then immediately shot up, earning confused glances by her sisters and, ugh, her 'toys.' "Well, well, well. If it isn't _possum_ and her rat headed sisters! So, you're probably thinking how we got here, hmm?"

Buttercup immediately responded. "You certainly can talk for a whore who doesn't know how to even comb her hair."

"Well I can say the same thing for you too, Butterbutt."

"HOW THE HELL AM I WHORE WHEN I NEVER GOT FUCKING LAYED, YOU DUMBASS! Damn, you're the opposite of Blossom! UGLY, STUPID, A WHORE, AND—"

"YOU DEAL WITH ME, YOU STUBBORN LITTLE MONKEY."

We all turned to Brute, who was now standing next to Berserk, and the blue girl, who's name was Brat. I shot to Buttercup's defense. "Yeah? And what makes you think that you're not one, too?"

Brat decided to butt in. "ENOUGH TALK! LET'S JUST FREAKIN' KICK THEIR ASSES, ALREADY!"

Berserk glared at her. "Remember, _brat_ brain, I'm the leader, not you."

Brat rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. It was Bubbles. "What do you want, Bubbs?"

She fiddled nervously with her fingers. "Um… remember the Professor said to keep a low profile? Well, this is the _opposite_ of his orders. Maybe we should just retreat."

I gaped at her in disbelief. "I think your right." I nodded my head nervously.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WE CAN'T RETREAT FROM THESE UGLY ASS WHORES!" BC yelled, obviously pissed off.

I sighed. "Buttercup, please, it's what the Professor wants."

She shook her head, crossing her arms. "You guys are complete wimps. I can't believe you guys! We _have_ to fight them—"

"BUTTERCUP, JUST BE QUIET!"

My head was hurting like hell from a headache, and she wasn't helping at all. "Let's just RETREAT." I said in my don't-you-dare-fight-back voice.

She narrowed her eyes at me, but remained quiet. I turned back to the Powerpunks, who were looking bored. "We're not here to fight _you._ So if you'll _excuse_ us, we're on our way to somewhere."

We walked away quicker than our own heart beats, which were beating quicker than our unusual beat. As we turned a corner, I stole a glance at the girls. They were standing there in shock, their mouths hanging open. I smirked. 'This doesn't mean you've seen the last of us, punks.'

-Back To Their Room-

I flopped onto the Professor's bed, who was strangely not here yet. I closed my eyes and sighed. "We should call the Professor. He's not here yet and it's—" I paused to glance at the clock. "It's six-thirty already! Wait, what?! Oh God, we've gotta go look for him! What if he's in trouble, or he lost his way, or maybe he's being beat up by a lot of guys—"

"Blossom, calm down!"

I inhaled and exhaled repeatedly until my brain was focused again. "Let's give him a call—Bubbles, hand me the phone, please."

A few seconds later she handed me the phone, and I dialed the Professor's number. I had to tell him about everything. _Everything. _And to make that he's alright. He didn't answer. I panicked. What could _possibly_ be happening? Ugh, if only I could use my powers! Then we would be able to find him easily—

"Hello?"

My heart nearly stopped. "P-Professor? Is that you?"

I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "Of course it's me, Blossom—"

"Professor! Do you even _know_ how worried I was about you?! You could've been lost or been beatun up or robbed or—"

"Blossom!" His firm voice made me flinch. "Let me explain myself! Anyway, I apologize for not coming to meet you at five, like I said, I was just caught up on this company similar to the one that I work at in Townsville, except this one pays more money! Can you believe that?"

Even though he couldn't see me, I nodded quietly, massaging my temples. "So, did you apply for the job?"

"Yes. In fact, I'm about to be asked those job questions right now! I promise that I'll come over as soon as this is finished!"

I smiled weakly. "Okay, Professor. Love you."

"Love you too. Oh, and tell the girls I love them, too."

I hung up and turned to my sisters. Obviously they had heard the whole conversation. Buttercup was massaging her feet again, and Bubbles was twisting a stand of her hair with her finger nervously. "S-So, he getting a job, huh?" She said.

I nodded. "Yes, he did. Hey, you guys want something to drink?"

Bubbles shook her head. I turned to BC. "Buttercup?"

She nodded, closing her eyes. I walked over to the little mini refrigerator that we had, grabbing two drinks of water. After giving Buttercup her drink, I plopped back down onto Professor's bed, waiting anxiously for him. After about half an hour, I drifted into a deep sleep.

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

-The Next Morning-

'Ugh, where am I?' I glanced around lazily, my vision still blurry from waking up. 'Oh right. The hotel.' I yawned, stretching my sore muscles from yesterday. My eyes widened. _Yesterday._ I looked around to see if the Professor was back, and then I saw him, sleeping on the floor. "Aw, Pops. Why couldn't you just push Blossom off the damn bed?" I whispered quietly to myself as I walked into the bathroom for an early morning shower.

As I stepped into the tub, I started to remember what had happened yesterday. 'Ahhh, forget about that, I need a break.' After a few minutes, I got up and started washing myself.

-After Showering-

I dressed into my casual clothes. I dressed into a green tank top with a yellow undershirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and my light green converse. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth. When I finished I got out and waited for my sisters to get ready (After I yelled at them to wake them up, which affected Pops too.). Blossom was dressed in a pink tank top with a black undershirt, blue shorts, and pink Chuck Taylor High Tops. Bubbles was dressed in a light blue long sleeved shirt with a light pink heart in the middle, black skinny jeans, and furry moccasins. Today we were going to explore more, I guess.

Suddenly I remembered the Powerpunks were in the same hotel as us. I opened my mouth to speak, but Blossom beat me to it. As she explained everything to him, we all grabbed our bags and headed out the door. Professor was nodding, a calm expression on his face. 'How is he not alarmed or anything?' I thought. After Blossom finished explaining to him, he spoke. "Okay, I know you girls are going to kill me for this, but I'll tell you anyway."

When we didn't respond, he continued. "Do you know their father, Oppressor Plutonium? Well, a few months ago, the event that happened between you and the Powerpunk Girls, how you met, happened to Oppressor Plutonium and I. When we met—In his dimension—we immediately began fighting, or well, accusing each other on their children. On that day I was in my laboratory, so I had my goggles and gloves on, and he noticed it, and asked me if I was a scientist. I was still mad, but I said yes. I asked him if he was a scientist too, and he said yes. We then realized we had much in common with one another, and we began talking. By the time we were finished chatting, we exchanged some inventions so it could help us. But he promised to stop, not become good, just to stop destroying the city—what was it? Villetown?—and after that we would meet once in a while to chat and exchange inventions. I guess he decided to spend a little "vacation" here in our dimension. Don't worry about the other girls, though, he said he wouldn't let them fight you if I didn't let you fight with _them_. So now you see, girls—"

He paused. We were glaring at him from head to toe. I decided to speak up. "You did _what?!_ You freakin' befriended the enemy!"

He gave me a stern look. "Buttercup, don't yell at your father."

I glared at him, but kept my mouth shut. Blossom was next to speak, except a bit more calmer. "Professor, you do realize what you've just done—"

"Blossom, I _know_ what I'm doing. He isn't as bad as you think."

"But Professor! You BEFRIENDED the enemy—"

"_Enough!_ Girls, just try and comprehend me. We're going over to meet them right now. Just—keep calm, okay? You don't have to talk to them, just observe how he acts."

"So _that's_ where we are going?! What a bunch of bull—"Blossom and Professor gave me a stern look. "BS. What a bunch of BS." I murmured.

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

I didn't want to admit it, but I was kind of excited to meet Oppressor Plutonium, even though he was bad. _Was._ I could feel the excitement bubbling in my chest, threatening to let out any moment. I mostly wanted to see how the blue one—I think her name was Brat—was. 'Is she different from me? Or completely the same?' I thought. Finally, we arrived at what I guessed was their room.

Professor knocked on the door. After a few seconds passed, it opened, revealing Oppressor Plutonium. I was expecting an evil glare at us, but surprisingly, he smiled. "Why if it isn't my fellow acquaintance, Professor Utonium! I was expecting you, my girls told me that your daughters—"He paused, flashing us a friendly smile. "Were here, so I guessed you were too. Well now, come in! You can sit on that couch over there."

I flashed him a smile, in which he returned back, and sat on the couch. 'How come he's so kind to us, even though we fought with his daughters years ago? Hm..maybe because it was _years ago_.' But then, his daughters still hold a grudge against us, and they're still so mean. I sighed. Wouldn't it be better to just be friends? My sisters were still tense and kept their guards up, but I could tell they were relaxing, slightly. "So, can I get you anything to drink?" Oppressor asked.

Professor shook his head. "No thank you. Girls? Would you like any?"

Buttercup and Blossom shook their head. "No."

"No what?"

"No thank you."

I _was_ kind of thirsty. "Yes, please."

Oppressor nodded his head. I thought he was going to go himself, but instead he stayed where he was. I gave him a look of confusion before he called out. "Brat! Come and get our guests some water!"

There was a grunt before she came walking in the room, water in hand. When she saw us, her hand crushed the glass of water. She turned to face Oppressor. "_What are they doing here?!"_ She hissed.

He gave her a glare before saying,"I invited them over. Did you forget that I told you that we're not enemies anymore? Now, go get another glass of water for Bubbles."

I was surprised he knew my name. Brat glared at us, huffed, then went to get another glass of water. I laughed nervously. "Looks like she's not too happy to see us."

He waved it off. "They're not happy to see _anyone_."

I nodded, shocked. They really had _other_ guests? Not that I misjudged them or anything. Anyway, Brat came back in the room, and she gave me a cold glare before throwing the glass of water to me. I effortlessly catched it, but some of the water spilled on my shirt. I frowned at her. "Thanks _a lot_, _Brat."_

She flashed me a fake smile. "You're _welcome, Bubbles."_

Buttercup was already standing up to say something, but Blossom pulled her down. Okay, now I can see Brat really isn't like me, at all. She huffed again, then left the room. She kept coming from another room that I guessed was for her and her sisters. Ugh, why did I even bother to come? To even be _excited?_ Obviously I had misjudged Oppressor Plutonium, but the girls, I can see I was incredibly right.

"Hey, Blossom," I whispered to her, since the two men were chatting non-stop. "I don't want to be here anymore."

She sighed, rubbing her temples. "Do you think _I_ want to be here? But we got to do whatever Professor says, and unfortunately, on this case, we've gotta deal with it."

I sighed. What has been happening these days is unbelievable. We find out that our fellow classmates are our most dangerous enemy, they kidnap us, we escape, we come here to San Diego, we meet the—

"Hey, Bubbles, you wanna go for a walk?"

I blinked. "W-What?"

Buttercup huffed impatiently. "_Do you want to go for a _walk."

"Oh! S-Sure."

We got up and walked out of the room to the hallway. "So, what do we do now?"

Buttercup paused for a moment, thinking. "I dunno. Leader girl, what's your idea?"

We turned to Blossom, but she wasn't looking at us. We followed her gaze. Oh God. Not _again._ The Powerpunks were standing outside of their room, in the hallway. 'Oops, bad timing.'

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

'Why, oh _why.'_ So we walk out for some fresh air, but to find these girls again. 'It must be our bad luck' I thought finally. I watched silently as Buttercup put her hand on her hips. "So we find the _skanks_ once again. How surprising."

Brute growled. "Well I could say the same thing about you, _Butterbitch_."

Buttercup started making her ways towards her. "What did you just say, you little—"

Without thinking, I stepped in front of her, blocking her way to Brute. She turned to me, stunned. "_What_ are you _doing?"_

I sighed. "We can't fight them. Remember what Professor said?"

She nodded thoughtfully, then grinned wickedly. "Yeah, but does it look like I care? They can do the same thing to us. So beat it—"

"_No._" I said in my firm voice. "We are not fighting them, Buttercup. So why don't _you_ beat it."

She glared at me, but stayed quiet. "Sometimes I hate you." She muttered.

I rolled my eyes, then turned back to face them. "We aren't here to fight you, okay? So don't even bother trying to fight us, because we won't."

Berserk stepped up. "Well, _why_ did you decide that you won't fight us?"

"Because our father said so. Apparently he's an acquaintance of your father. Now let me ask you a question. _How on the world did you get into our dimension?"_

She grinned. "Simple. Just how you got into our dimension, we did the same. Oppressor said he wanted us to start new lives, or let's just put it this way, he wanted us to stop _crime._ So we came here. While dad is looking for a proper home, we're staying here. And he told us you were coming here. And to not fight with you. We hated the idea, of course, but what could we do? He's our dad. "

I nodded, thinking. "So basically if _we _don't fight with _you,_ you won't fight with us?"

She nodded. "Well, we're gonna hang around for a while. See you around."

After receiving glares from Brat and Brute, they walked off. Bubbles spoke up. "S-So what do we do now?"

"I guess we do what the punks did, walk around and relax for a while. If we run into them again, just ignore them."

They nodded, and we headed to where the arcade was.

-Two Hours Later-

We barged into the room, all equally tired and holding stuffed animals. "T-that was the funnest night of my life!" Buttercup said.

I nodded. "Agreed."

Bubbles didn't say anything; she just plopped on our bed. We changed into our PJ's and did the same. "Damn, my legs are sore from all that walking." I breathed.

Buttercup spoke. "Damn right you are—" Her head fell onto the pillow, asleep.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I always am."

And I fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! And you guys didn't review that much! I only received like two or three reviews! I'm not trying to be bossy or anything, but without any reviews I just think that no one is reading my stories! And that's where I would quit making chapters! Please review! R&R! Please!**

**~Izzy**

**End of Chapter Nine.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten-Third Revenge**

**Author's Note: Hey, again! I know I didn't give enough time for you guys to review, but I wanted to make the tenth chapter already! And thanks to all who supported me, I love you guys! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I worked hard on it! And I'm grounded, so I can only update when my mom isn't at home. Alright, start readin', folks!**

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

-The Next Morning-

"Buttercup! Wake your lazy butt up!" I felt someone yank the bed covers off of me. My eyes fluttered open. It was Blossom. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT?!" I yelled.

"Nothing, I just want you to wake up. You need to get used to waking up early so when we start attending school, you'd already be used to it."

I squinted. "Do you even know when we're gonna enter school?" She huffed, planting her hands on her hips. "Yes, I know. We're gonna enter next Monday."

I sat up instantly. "What?! But it's barely Tuesday!"

She rolled her eyes. "I know, but Professor wants us to attend school immediately, so there."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Whatever…"

I stood up and walked to the bathroom to change. I slipped into a dark green hoodie, black skinny jeans and green Nike's. "Buttercup! Hurry up so we can go and eat breakfast at that restaurant they have below!" I heard Blossom say.

"Ugh, you're so bossy…" I muttered as I brushed my hair. My sisters and I walked down to this 'restaurant' that Blossom speaks of; The Professor couldn't attend today because he was going on a meeting on his new job. Bubbles was wearing a baby blue tank-top, white undershirt, tan colored shorts, and baby blue converse. Blossom was wearing a light pink sweater, dark blue skinnies, and light pink converse.

"Whoa…This place is fancy." I said when we arrived. We ordered our meals and sat down on a booth, chatting casually. Pfft, as if nothing ever happened days before. Finally, the servant came and served us our plates. "One breakfast deluxe, "The maid handed Blossom her meal. "And this one is the Jr. Breakfast for—"

"Hey! You look familiar." I blurted out.

Her eyes scanned me with confusion. "I'm sorry?"

I shook my head. "Uh…It's nothing." I took the plate and began eating. When she left, Bubbles spoke up. "What was all that about?"

I shook my head again. "She just...she looks like Rebecca." They looked at me for a second, then nodded.

"Yeah, she kind of does."

Just then we felt a cold breeze enter the room. We shivered, looking up to see what was the cause. The Powerpunk Girls were walking towards our direction, but not exactly at us. Berserk was dressed in a dark pink tank-top, light pink mini-skirt, and dark pink converse. Bat was wearing a dark blue tank-top with glitter, a black mini skirt, and black boots. Brute was wearing a simple green t-shirt with black leggings and black boots. They were heading for the counter. I swallowed back the urge to hit one of them in the head, and instead, 'ignored them', as Blossom said. Just when they were about to pass us, they stopped. We stared at them, wondering what the heck they were doing.

They turned their heads to our direction, and I could feel everyone shrinking back in their seats in fear, wondering what will happen next. Surprisingly, though, they didn't do anything. Instead, they smiled. Well, Berserk and Brat did, Brute just nodded her head at me, crossing her arms. I nodded back, and Blossom and Bubbles smiled.

"I didn't expect you girls to be here." Berserk said, still smiling (It kind of creeped me out.).

"Um, we didn't either, ha ha." Blossom said, obviously confused.

"Well, we're gonna go and order something. We're not staying here, bye." She said.

"Bye." We all repeated.

When they left, we hunched in a tight circle and began talking. "What the hell was all that about?" I said, gesturing with my hands.

"I don't know. Maybe they're just trying to be nice." Blossom said.

"Well at least they aren't being mean to us anymore." Bubbles stated. We all nodded and left to go and walk around.

"Wow! Look at that water fountain over there!" Bubbles said, pointing to the structure not too far away. We all ran to it and dipped our hands in the water. "Hey, you guys wanna make a wish?" Bubbles said, digging in her pocket for a penny.

Blossom and I rolled our eyes. "That's just a whole row of BS." I said.

"Well, for you, but for me, it's a whole row of magic." Bubbles said, closing her eyes.

We watched as she kneeled down and threw the penny in the water, creating ripples when it landed. I kneeled down and stuck my hand in the water, grabbing the penny. "Hey!" Bubbles said. "You'll ruin my wish!"

I crossed my arms, penny still in hand. "You can't throw away money because of some lame fake story that you believe in."

We explored more, memorizing everything like a computer copying data from a file (Computer geek moment xD). Finally, after walking around stores and random buildings, we made it back to the hotel into our room. I flopped on the bed and checked the time. "Holy crap, it's 4:30."

Blossom and Bubbles sat next to me, sighing. "We've been gone that long?"

"Yup. And Professor hasn't even come yet!"

They looked at me, panic in their eyes. "Oh my gosh, you're right! Let me call him—" Blossom took out her phone and began dialing his number. After a few seconds, she was talking. "Hello? Professor? Why haven't you arrived home yet?... Oh, I see…. Okay, I'll tell them. Love you too, Dad, bye."

She turned to us, frowning. "He said he'll be staying at the new laboratory—where he works—for the whole night. He'll be back by morning at about nine."

Blossom and Bubbles were both frowning now. "And we'll be alone for the whole night—"

I huffed, planting my hands on my hips. "Hello? Did you guys forget that we're _super powered teens_?"

They nodded. "Yeah, but we're going to miss him—"

"Well remember back at home? He would arrive at midnight and I didn't hear you saying, 'Oh I miss Professor!'" I said, waving my hands in the air.

They stood up. "You're right. It's not like we'll never see him again. Okay girls, let's go to sleep." Blossom said, walking to the bathroom to change.

We all changed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter was so short. Anyway, stay tuned, because the Rrb's will be showing up **_**REALLY**_** soon! (Maybe next chapter!) Okay, please R&R! Bye!**

**~Izzy**

**End of Chapter Ten.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven-A Game of Cat and Mouse**

**Author's Note: Hello, mi amigos! Cheers, because here's the ****ELEVENTH**** chapter to this awesome story (Hey, let me brag a little!)! Alright, enough chatter boxing! Let's get on with the story! **

**-One Year Later-**

**Unknown P.O.V.**

I stared at the screen in front of me, eyes scanning every little bit of information on it. I smirked when I found what I was looking for. "I've finally found you." I whispered to myself.

I shut the computer and headed for bed.

**Blossom's P.O.V. **

**-Afternoon-**

"And so that's your homework for today. Class is dismissed." Mr. Ramirez said.

The class bolted out the classroom the minute the word "dismissed" was said. I, however, stayed, preparing for the Student Council meeting that I had today.

It has been one year, and we've already fit in school the minute we came here. Surprisingly, I liked San Diego and its school. Really, it wasn't a bad place. As for our "proper" home, the Professor found a pretty little house located in one of the nearby neighborhoods around the school. The house is a dark brown color, and the roof is white, and even though the house has only three rooms, which we took over, the Professor doesn't need one; he has a sofa bed in the living room. And he doesn't need a laboratory anymore; his new job that he got in the beginning of the school year already has one.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around, blinking in surprise. My best friend, Genesis, who has every class with me except for math, was standing in front of me, giving me a questioning look. "You know, you've been daydreaming a lot. Is there something wrong?"

I blinked again, then shook my head. "Thanks for asking, but I'm perfectly alright." I gave her the best smile I could manage.

She seemed convinced. "Okay… but if you need anything, mama's here." She stretched her arms out, motioning for a hug.

I laughed. That's why I liked Genesis, she's funny and smart. I gave her a hug, then we departed, sitting in our assigned seats as the students who had Student Council began making their way in. In my opinion, Genesis was pretty; I've seen the way boys look at her when she passed by them. She has platinum blonde hair that is cut in a girly emo hairstyle, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. Even though she's a blonde, she was impressively smart. Did I forget to mention she has a good taste in clothes? Today she was wearing a plain white t-shirt, light blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

She has all AP classes with me (Except for Math, that's not really her thing.), participates in some of the charities for raising money for the poor and for those with cancer, and practically lives in a mansion. Her parents are very rich; kind of like… what was her name again? Princess? And she could've enrolled in a private school, but since she isn't stuck up and conceited, she attended this school, San Diego High School, aka SD High.

"Alright, everyone! Let's get to work!" I said, and everyone straightened up. "Let's discuss on the upcoming prom, which begins in three months! As you may all know, we have a lot of planning to do, so we must get started early. Now, for the theme, does anyone have any ideas?"

A boy with brown messy hair caught my eye. I could feel my heart beat speeding up faster than it already went as he raised his hand. "Y-Yes, David?"

He smiled. "I was just wondering if the theme "modern" would be a good one."

I nearly melted when he smiled. In the middle of the school year, I found out that he was my age, and that he had nearly all of my classes with me, except for history and science. My sisters and Genesis already knew that I had a crush on him, and they often teased me about it when he was present.

He, however, didn't know that I liked him, thank God. I smiled nervously. "Y-Yes, that's a great idea! What do you think everyone?"

"Agreed."

"Genesis?"

"You've got it, Bloss."

"Alright. So we will start working on the posters and accessories for the prom, starting next week. We will be storing them in the school's private Student Council closet, of course. As for the food and drinks, and planning, Genesis and I will take care of that. Understood?"

"Okay."

The rest of the time went by fast, and before I knew it, the meeting was over. As we walked to my house, Genesis and I began chatting. One unique thing that Genesis has is that she can make anyone open up to her, even Buttercup. She doesn't know that I'm a super powered teenager, though. Sadly.

"Blossom, did you hear me?"

"Huh?" I blinked, glancing at her. "What did you say?"

She put her hands on her hips. "So you weren't listening. And I said that David might like you."

My eyes widened. "R-Really? How do you know? Did he tell you?"

She shook her head. "No, but it's kind of obvious. When you walk by him, he's always staring at you. Well, that happens with every guy in your case. But still, he's your crush, so…"

I bounced up and down excitedly. Huh, I think I do have a little of Bubbles in me after all. "What if he asks me out to prom? Oh my God… that would be a dream come true…"

She rolled her eyes. "You can get a little boy crazy over him for an all AP classes girl."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Well, I can say the same thing about you, Genesis. You're always talking about Michael and about how "handsome" he is."

"Because he is!"

I laughed. "You're such a dork."

"Says the person who-, wait, who's that over there?'

"Hmm?" I glanced around, but I didn't see anything, or anyone.

She grabbed my arm, pointing to something far ahead. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't use my supervision because then my pupils would become extremely small, and it would look suspicious. Which is weird because my eyes are pink. Well, I've seen people with purple eyes, so…

"I think it's some people moving in one of the houses next doors to yours."

We arrived at my house, throwing our backpacks on my bed when we entered our room. Buttercup hadn't arrived yet, probably participating in some soccer game, while the Professor was at work. Suddenly Bubbles appeared in the doorway, her head popping up in the room. When she saw us, she smiled. "Hi, Genesis! Hi, Blossom!"

We smiled, and she sat down next to me on one of my beanbag chairs. All of a sudden her face changed, expressing the puppy dog look she always gave me when—Oh no. She can't be—

"Um, Blossom? Can I ask you a favor?"

Oh no. I can't fall into her temptation—"Sure. Ask me anything." And there goes my forgiving and kind ass.

She smiled, showing off her white teeth. "Well, Mike sorta asked me out on a date, and—"

"He what?! Are you serious?!" I said, choking on my water bottle that I _so_ wisely had chosen to drink at the moment.

She laughed nervously. "I know what you're thinking, but seriously, he's not that bad—"

I glared at her, crossing my arms. "Do you seriously think that I would let you go out on a date with _Mike?_ Bubbles, do you even know what he's done to some girls he asked out on a date?"

She pouted, crossing her arms. "Blossom, he's told me he doesn't do it anymore! Besides, you've told me to give people a second chance—"

"Give who a chance?"

Buttercup came barging in, all dirty from what I guessed the previous soccer game. Genesis wrinkled her nose. "Damn, Buttercup! Go take a fucking shower, for Pete's sake!"

Buttercup glared at her, but did so. On her way out, she said "You better tell me what you were talking about when I'm done!"

We rolled our eyes. Bubbles smiled nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Hey, when she comes out, can you not tell her? If she finds out, she'll kill me _and_ Mike—"

Genesis crossed her arms, giving her a stern look. "Do you seriously expect us to even let you go on a date with that _rapist?_ Bubbles, he's been charged for raping girls! I don't even know how he managed to still be in this school!"

At this, Bubbles stood up, planting her hands on her hips. "Hey! I can take care of myself! Besides, I have super—" She stopped, realizing what she was about to say. Genesis gave her a questioning look. "You have what?"

Bubbles shook her head. "I meant I have my _sisters_ to uh… take care of me, right, Bloss?"

I smiled a fake smile. "Yes, yes, of course! But you're still not going, so forget it, Bubbs."

She stomped. "But, Blossom! He's super nice and everything!"

I gave her my don't-you-dare-talk-back-to-me-young-lady look, and she became silent. "I said _no._ I know you like him, but he's not a good guy. He's a bad guy. Got it?"

She nodded, her eyes staring at the floor. I frowned. "_Got it?"_

She huffed. "_Got it."_ And she walked out the room.

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

I walked into my room, drying my hair with the towel. I threw the towel on my bed and began to change. I changed into a plain white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and my green converse. I quickly brushed my hair and walked to the door. As I walked out I called out. "I'm going for a walk!"

When I walked out, I breathed a sigh of relief. _All_ of this… All of this bullshit is killing me! I want to go home! To my _real home!_ I began walking towards the park. I checked my watch. It was 5:40. The sun was beginning to come down, but I didn't care. I could take care of myself. I have powers, after all. My mind suddenly brought up a subject I _hoped_ wouldn't come.

_Butch. _

_The Rowdyruff Boys._

I shook my head, forcing the memory to the back of my mind, where the useless, unwanted memories were kept. I suddenly crashed into something, falling to the cement. "Ow…" I said, rubbing my head.

I instantly stood up and searched for the object I ran into. There, in front of me, was the most hottest guy I've ever seen in my life. 'Snap out of it, Buttercup!' I told myself, forcing the thought away. The mystery guy smiled an apologetic smile. He was wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and dark green tennis shoes. His hair was a sexy dark black color spiked up, and his eyes were a strange dark blue color. He held out his hand to shake, and I took it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you like that. I wasn't watching where I was going. What's your name, lady?"

I frowned. "Don't call me lady. I'm not no girly whore, alright? The name's Buttercup."

He seemed unfazed by my rude comment, smiling instead. "Alright. Say, what grade you in? You look like about sixteen, my age."

I cocked my head to the side, planting my hands on my hips. "Wait, did you just move here, or what?"

He nodded, grinning, revealing his minty white teeth. I found myself struggling to breathe, but I regained my composure. "Right. Well, see you around—Wait! What's your name, anyway?"

"I'm Travis Maddox. Nice to meet you." And with that, he walked off.

I walked back to my house afterwards, not wanting the same "incident" to happen again. I ignored all the stares my sisters and Genesis gave me, and immediately headed to my room. I locked the door and walked over to my laptop, pressing the power button.

When the Google homepage finally loaded, I typed in the words "Travis Maddox."

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this chapter is really short! (In comparison to my other chapters). So, what do you think? Well, if you wanna let me know what you think, then just type in the review box! Alright, see you next time, because the Ruffs have made their warning appearance! Oh! And please check out my new story "Just Another Day"! It's about the Puffs and Ruffs! **

**~Izzy**

**End of Chapter Eleven.**


End file.
